Viaje al pasado
by Erazal
Summary: Una noche de Luna Nueva, Inuyasha y compañía se hayan durmiendo plácidamente en un lugar que pone un tanto nostálgico a nuestro hanyou. Al despertar, se encuentra con que vuelve a ser un niño. Pero, ¿quién es esa mujer que tiene un olor tan familiar? Pero
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1:

El grupo caminaba por un sendero montañoso, y como siempre, sus componentes estaban inmersos en su interminable búsqueda de los fragmentos de la joya y de Naraku.

Inuyasha, como siempre, iba a la cabeza del grupo, siguiendo un rastro que le marcaba su olfato.

No estaban muy animados.

Llevaban días siguiendo una pista, y nada, no habían encontrado nada. Comenzaba a ser desesperante, ya que el viaje comenzaba a ser monótono y aburrido. Sólo unas oportunas peleas y algún que otro "siéntate" rompían con esta monotonía.

Sin embargo, no lo pasaban muy mal. El simple hecho de estar todos juntos, haciendo lo mismo que habían hecho siempre, era sumamente agradable.

Pronto llegaron junto a un riachuelo, y por petición de las chicas y del pequeño Shippo, se detuvieron a descansar.

Inuyasha no había puesto reparos, y los demás lo miraron interrogantes.

El muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros, soltó un "¡Keh!" y dijo:

- De todas maneras ya está anocheciendo. Acamparemos aquí.

Los demás enseguida volvieron a lo suyo. Encendieron una fogata en un claro y depositaron sus pertenencias en torno a ella.

Los chicos estaban sentados al lado del fuego, charlando sobre la ruta a seguir en cuanto amaneciera, cuando la voz de Kagome reclamó su atención:

- Nosotras vamos a bañarnos al riachuelo, nos llevamos a Shippo.

A Miroku se le iluminó súbitamente el rostro.

- Yo podría acompañaros, dos hermosas damas no pueden quedarse solas...

Calló en cuanto percibió la mirada fulminante de Sango. Si las miradas matasen, ahora él estaría más que muerto.

- Ni se te ocurra seguirnos o espiarnos, a no ser, claro, que quieras probar el sabor de mi boomerang.

Miroku se quedó helado. A veces Sango daba verdadero miedo.

- Mejor que no lo intentes, monje- dijo un aburrido hanyou.

- Que os quede claro que eso vale para los dos- aseveró Kagome- Sí, también por ti, Inuyasha. No me mires así. Puedo decir "siéntate" todas las veces que quiera.

Inuyasha se dio de bruces contra el suelo, y ahora parecía algo enfadado.

- ¿Sabes, Kagome? Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices. Todavía no he hecho nada para que me sientes.

Kagome se quedó momentáneamente estática. Normalmente, Inuyasha se liaba a gritos con ella después de haberlo sentado, y más si lo había hecho sin razón. Esta vez, sin embargo, había hablado con un deje de frialdad en su voz. Se recuperó en seguida, no obstante.

- Esto ha sido solo una pequeña demostración de lo que os pasaría si os atrevéis a seguirnos- la muchacha habló con severidad, y su voz sonó amenazante. Cuando se volvió para hablar con Sango y Shippo, sin embargo, su voz sonó dulce- Bien, nos vamos. ¡Un baño relajante nos espera!

Echaron a correr en dirección al riachuelo, y Shippo, antes de seguir a las muchachas, sacó la lengua con gesto burlón a los dos chicos.

El efecto del hechizo ya había terminado, pero Inuyasha no intentó perseguir a Shippo para pegarle por su descaro. Se incorporó y comenzó a alejarse del claro.

-¿Eh, adonde se supone que vas? Ya has oído lo que han dicho...- le reprochó Miroku, pero no pudo terminar.

- No es eso, monje pervertido- cortó Inuyasha, visiblemente molesto- Yo no soy como tú.

El monje levantó las manos en gesto de disculpa, y luego centró su atención en la fogata que se consumía lentamente frente a sus ojos.

Inuyasha se alejó bastante del campamento, pero tuvo cuidado de no alejarse demasiado. Entre la espesura, pudo entrever como la última uña de sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Esperó, sin muchos ánimos, apoyado en un árbol de corteza gruesa y seca, a que el sol desapareciera totalmente del firmamento. Fue entonces cuando su pelo plateado se volvió negro azabache; sus lindas orejas de perro desaparecieron, siendo reemplazadas por unas orejas humanas; sus garras desparecieron, y sus ojos ambarinos pasaron a ser oscuros.

Levantó las manos y se las miró, con impotencia. Lanzó un suspiro resignado. Nadie sabía como odiaba las noches sin luna.

Sus amigos no se habían dado cuenta de que esa noche no habría luna, puesto que desde hacía ya algunos días, el cielo había estado siempre muy encapotado, incluso esa noche.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, para ver, que al igual que los demás días, un manto gris cubría el cielo nocturno sin piedad, impidiendo a sus ojos humanos ver mucho en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

No tenía ganas de regresar al campamento con sus amigos, no en esa forma, en la que se sentía tan vulnerable.

Y menos aún esa noche, precisamente en ese lugar. Sentía que el corazón le hacía daño en el pecho, y sus lágrimas clamaban por salir y deslizarse, suaves y cálidas, por sus mejillas.

"Malditos sentimientos humanos" maldijo interiormente, con frustración. En su forma hanyou no se habría sentido así, y podría ocultar mucho mejor sus sentimientos que en aquel cuerpo humano se dibujaban nítidamente, como si se tratase de un libro abierto.

Pero tenía que contenerlos, impedir que sus lágrimas aflorasen. Al fin y al cabo, solo sería durante una noche.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, se levantó, al principio vacilante, y se dirigió al campamento.

Kagome y Sango charlaban tranquilamente, sentadas sobre una roca más o menos lisa que había en el riachuelo, mientras Shippo jugaba y chapoteaba, salpicando agua en todas direcciones. A las chicas no les importaba este hecho.

La temperatura del agua era sumamente agradable, y darse un baño en ese remanso de aguas cristalinas era relajante y gratificante.

Kagome sentía como el agua fluía a su alrededor, relajando y reparando su cuerpo y su alma de manera amable, curando con su pureza su maltrecho y adolorido cuerpo.

Sango, a su lado, parecía estar pensando exactamente lo mismo, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio y felicidad.

- Que bien que hayamos encontrado este pequeño paraíso en medio del caos ¿cierto?- inquirió Sango, con los ojos cerrados, para abandonarse a un completo estado de calma y tranquilidad.

- Sí, es una suerte- afirmó Kagome, no muy animada.

Su amiga captó un deje de duda y tristeza en el rostro habitualmente alegre de Kagome. Se enderezó completamente y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amiga, cariñosamente, dándole a entender que ella escucharía todos sus problemas y la ayudaría a solucionarlos si estaba al alcance de su mano, como buena amiga y compañera que era.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- la animó.

Kagome pareció dudar durante un momento, y Sango no le urgió. No quería presionarla.

Finalmente, la muchacha del futuro comenzó a hablar, al principio insegura, pero adquiriendo confianza a medida que hablaba.

- No se si te has dado cuenta... pero, ¿recuerdas cuando senté sin querer a Inuyasha?

- ¿A cuál de las veces te refieres?- preguntó Sango inocentemente.

Kagome agachó la cabeza ante esta pregunta, haciendo que varios mechones de cabello azabache ocultasen parcialmente su rostro. Parecía algo dolida, pero también parecía sentirse algo culpable.

- Sé que soy estúpida porque hago las cosas sin pensar...-murmuró, apenas audiblemente, aún con la cabeza gacha. Se sentía realmente estúpida, además de culpable. El chico no había hecho nada, ¿por qué había tenido que sentarle? Además... la reacción de Inuyasha la dejó helada, haciendo que se incrementase su sentimiento de culpa, haciendo que apareciese una preocupación.

- No me refería a eso- se apresuró en corregirse Sango, al ver la reacción de su amiga. No había dicho eso con tal intención.- Me refiero a que... Bueno, muchas veces se lo merece, y otras, sencillamente...¡Oye! No puedes pasarte toda la vida intentando controlarte al hablar, cualquiera puede cometer un error.

Kagome alzó lentamente la cabeza, no muy convencida. No creía que lo que hacía tuviese excusa. Prefirió dejar sus sentimientos a un lado, y comentarle lo que tenía intención de explicarle, no otra cosa.

- Bueno... Volviendo al tema de antes. Cuando senté a Inuyasha justo antes de venir al río... no gritó como lo hace siempre. ¿No... no notaste ese tono en su voz?- preguntó Kagome, temerosa.

Sango la miró algo aturdida, y luego comprendió.

- ¿A... a qué tono de voz te refieres?- preguntó cautelosamente. También ella lo había notado, pero no le había dado mayor importancia. En cambio, para su amiga, ese era un tema muy delicado.

Kagome apartó la mirada, y de pronto parecía absorta en mirar su reflejo en el agua. Tragó saliva, una, dos, tres veces. Luego volvió a clavar su mirada en la de Sango.

- Su voz sonó... fría- explicó. Su voz tembló ligeramente cuando pronunció la última palabra.

Sango la miró apenada.

- Quizás solo esté enfadado por algo- comentó, no muy convencida de sí misma.

Kagome centró su mirada en el pequeño Shippo, que ahora intentaba pescar una carpa con sus manos desnudas.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿No será más bien... qué al final ha elegido a Kikyo?- la muchacha retuvo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, sin mucho éxito- Quizás piensa que soy tonta, y teniendo a una mujer como Kikyo...

- ¡No digas estupideces!- cortó Sango, de pronto enfadada. Luego se calmó, y volvió a hablar, esta vez sin alzar la voz- Aunque no lo admita, se ve a la legua que te quiere. Como te he dicho antes, quizás haya algo que le molestó, o esta enfadado por alguna razón. ¡Sólo Kami sabe en que piensa ese cabezota!

- Sí, puede que tengas razón. Pero... ¿y si no es así?- preguntó Kagome tristemente.

- ¡Claro que es así! Anda, no le des más vueltas a este asunto, o te volverás loca intentando entenderle.

- Gracias, Sango- dijo Kagome, algo más animada.

- No hay nada que agradecer.- sonrió Sango.

Miroku esperaba pacientemente el regreso de las chicas, con las manos alzadas ante el fuego, para entrar en calor.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente hacia él. Se giró en la dirección de la cual provenía el sonido y pudo ver como la figura de Inuyasha emergía de entre las sombras.

El monje volvió a centrar su atención en el fuego en cuanto le reconoció, mucho más tranquilo.

- Ah, Inuyasha, menos mal que eres tú. Las chicas y Shippo aún no han vuelto, y lo cierto es que comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Por qué no vamos a asegurarnos de que están bien?

- Ni lo pienses, monje- respondió la voz de Inuyasha desde su derecha.

- Venga ya, solo será un momentito. No tienen porque darse cuenta...- giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero, y se sorprendió un poco cuando lo vio- ¡Oh! Con que hoy hay luna nueva... No me había dado cuenta.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y maldijo en voz baja.

- Ya, nadie se ha dado cuenta porque desde hace algunos días no se ve en que fase está la luna.

Miroku alzó la mirada al cielo, y pudo comprobar que su amigo tenía razón.

- Sí, es verdad. Hace algún tiempo ya que está así.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Miroku se le quedó mirando un rato, y una idea le vino a la cabeza. El rostro se le iluminó.

Esa noche Inuyasha sería un humano, y por lo tanto no podría resistir la tentación ¿eh?

Ya lo tenía todo planeado.

Puso su voz más seria, y llamó la atención de su compañero.

- Inuyasha- llamó.

El muchacho se volvió hacia él, inquisitivamente.

Miroku carraspeó varias veces, para darse un aire importante y de seriedad.

- Mientras no estabas, me pareció escuchar algo en aquella dirección. Será mejor que vayamos a ver qué es, ¿no te parece?- dijo señalando un sendero oculto entre la espesura, desviado solo un poco más a la izquierda del que habían tomado las chicas y el pequeño kitsune.

Inuyasha lo miró dubitativo. No sabía si creerle o no, pero tampoco sabría si era verdad a no ser que fuesen a ver. Como humano, sus sentidos se veían drásticamente reducidos.

- ¿Estás seguro?- inquirió, no muy convencido.

El monje pareció exageradamente dolido por su falta de confianza.

- ¿Crees que mentiría con algo tan serio?- preguntó con incredulidad.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada significativa.

- Pues la verdad es que, tratándose de ti, me espero cualquier cosa...

- ¡No puedo dar crédito a mis oídos!¿Dónde se ha visto que se desconfíe de su mejor amigo?- Miroku realmente estaba montando un espectáculo, y sus gestos eran algo exagerados, al igual que sus palabras.- Me decepcionas, Inuyasha...

- Oh, está bien.- cedió.- Iremos a ver qué es, pero solo porque no soporto que te pongas tan pesado.

El monje sonrió satisfecho, y le incitó para que se diera prisa en seguirlo. Inuyasha soltó un suspiro resignado, y se internó en la espesura justo detrás de Miroku.

Ambos caminaron durante varios minutos por un sendero apenas visible a causa de la creciente oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos y la abundante vegetación que crecía casi por todas partes. Mirara a donde mirara, Inuyasha solo podía ver árboles con tupidas ramas, que ayudaban a hacer aquel lugar mucho más oscuro y un tanto siniestro.

De vez en cuando se topaban con alguna rama que sobresalía un poco del suelo, y varias veces estuvieron a punto de caer a causa de ellas.

Miroku parecía saber perfectamente por donde iba, e Inuyasha le siguió sin preguntar.

Pronto llegaron a una zona más despejada, pero que les permitía ocultarse de la vista de las criaturas que estuvieran a una cierta distancia. En ese lugar la visión mejoraba un poco, ya que los árboles se distanciaban más unos de otros y las amplias ramas ya no cubrían sus cabezas.

Miroku pasó debajo de unas ramas algo bajas, llegando a un lugar que hubiese servido muy bien para observar sin que el enemigo se diese cuenta de la presencia de los espías.

Enseguida Inuyasha comprobó que era exactamente para eso que Miroku quería llegar a ese lugar. Desde su escondite podía vislumbrarse a la perfección un pequeño remanso de aguas termales. Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que ofrecía aquella extraordinaria vista.

"Casualmente", Kagome, Sango y Shippo se encontraban bañándose en aquellas aguas termales.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada asesina al monje.

- ¿Con que escuchaste un ruido muy sospechoso en esta dirección, eh?- preguntó algo sarcástico, conteniendo las ganas de golpear al monje hasta reventar.

Miroku ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Su mirada seguía fija en las muchachas que disfrutaban de un agradable baño, sin saber que eran espiadas por un monje pervertido.

- Vamos, no me digas que no te tienta echar un vistazo- seguía sin apartar la vista de las muchachas, y su voz lo delataba. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

El muchacho de largos cabellos azabaches le dirigió un mirada cargada de desaprobación.

- Yo no soy un pervertido- aseguró, girando la cabeza hacia otra dirección.

- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes- dijo el monje, encogiéndose de hombros. Si Inuyasha no quería aprovechar la ocasión, él no le obligaría. Pero, desde luego, él no pensaba perder semejante oportunidad.

Inuyasha volvió a girarse hacia el monje, y lo sujetó por el cuello de la túnica, tirándole hacia atrás.

- ¡Eh! ¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?- inquirió el monje, entre sorprendido y molesto.

- ¿No creerías en serio que iba a dejar que te aprovechases de ellas, no?- Inuyasha intentó parecer sorprendido- Por una vez, compórtate como un hombre.

Miroku se libró de su agarre, dándole un empujón. Inuyasha cayó de espaldas sobre el pasto.

- ¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas!

- ¡No grites, nos van a descubrir! ¡Vayámonos de aquí de una buena vez!

- ¡No pienso dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta!

- ¡Pues lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que te quedes aquí!

- Bueno, ¡¿pero a ti que te importa?! No será acaso que... ¿te gusta la señorita Kagome?- ahora había un brillo de picardía en los ojos del monje.

Inuyasha enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Agradeció en silencio por que estuviese tan oscuro, para que el monje no se diese cuenta.

- N-No... no es eso.- tartamudeó- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?

- Oh, por lo que veo, es eso- murmuró el monje para sí mismo, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- ¡Te he dicho que no es eso!- dijo tapándole apresuradamente la boca a Miroku, rojo y nervioso a más no poder.

Miroku apartó su mano, y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

- Por Buda... ¡Pero si te has puesto como un tomate!- exclamó, divertido.

- Para nada...-intentó pararlo Inuyasha.

- A Inuyasha le gusta le señorita Kagome, a Inuyasha le gusta la señorita Kagome...- empezó a canturrear, esquivando al mismo tiempo a un furioso y avergonzado Inuyasha.

En un intento de esquivar un puñetazo directo a la cara por parte de Inuyasha, Miroku pisó la parte baja de su túnica, y cayó hacia atrás. Inuyasha, que en ese momento se disponía a pegarle otro puñetazo, perdió también el equilibrio, y ambos cayeron por una pendiente del terreno.

Desgraciadamente para ellos, cayeron justo en frente de unas sorprendidas y furiosas Sango y Kagome.

- ¡Par de pervertidos!- fue el grito enfurecido de una conocida voz femenina para ambos.

A los dos se les heló la sangre en las venas, y al alzar la vista su temor no disminuyó.

Las dos muchachas se hallaban ahora cubiertas por unas toallas, y se veían listas para cualquier cosa. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que estaban furiosas.

- Esto... podemos explicarlo- tartamudeó un nervioso y aterrorizado Miroku.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2: Sentimientos profundos

No he podido acabar el cap entero, así que aquí les dejo algo así como la primera mitad... Es algo triste (para Inu), y espero que les llegue al corazón... Bueno, espero que lo disfruten (y gracias por su paciencia, que conmigo hay que tenerla). Dejen reviews!!!

CAPÍTULO 2: Sentimientos profundos, imposibles de contener.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cual es la explicación a todo esto, si puede saberse?- siseó Kagome.

Ella y Sango los observaban con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta coherente. Se veían realmente enfadadas y dispuestas a cobrar su venganza.

- Bueno... Pues veréis... En realidad es una historia muy larga de contar...- tanteó Miroku, mientras inventaba una historia a toda velocidad.

A su lado, Inuyasha posaba su mirada en uno y otro, nervioso. Esta vez tendría que pagar los platos rotos junto a Miroku, y algo le decía que el castigo no iba a ser leve.

Sango alzó una ceja. Conocía demasiado bien a Miroku como para no darse cuenta de que ese incidente no había sucedido por pura causalidad.

- En serio, no os preocupéis. Podemos esperar toda la vida para que nos contéis que ha pasado.- ironizó la muchacha- Aunque creo saberlo perfectamente.

Miroku comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Y ahora qué les decía? Los nervios no le dejaban pensar con claridad, y estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso.

Shippo, que no se había movido de su sitio, los miraba divertido desde el agua. Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa traviesa y miraba el espectáculo ansioso. Por fin iba a cobrarse su venganza, aunque de manera indirecta, con esos dos muchachos.

Estaba disfrutando mucho. No se podían ni imaginar como disfrutaba.

Kirara se acercó a las muchachas, como queriendo protegerlas de los "pervertidos". No le había gustado nada la actitud de Miroku e Inuyasha. Ahora Miroku no solo se propasaba con su amiga Sango, sino que también lo hacía con Kagome. Y para colmo, Inuyasha se había vuelto como el monje.

Miroku decidió que ya era hora de decir algo, aunque fuese una gran tontería, ya que las muchachas estaban perdiendo la paciencia, y eso no era una buena señal.

- Ejem...-carraspeó, con la intención de ganar tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.- Bueno, pues veréis...

- Deja ya de repetir siempre la misma frase y explícanos todo de una buena vez- gruñó la caza demonios.

- Esta bien, esta bien...- se disculpó Miroku, haciendo un gesto tranquilizador con las manos. No pretendía que se le echaran encima incluso antes de haber intentado arreglar la situación. Quería salvarse como fuera.- Como iba diciendo...

- No, no ibas diciendo- lo interrumpió Kagome- No nos has contado nada.

- Claro. Discúlpame. Aún no he empezado- se corrigió Miroku.- Pues yo estaba en el campamento, cerca de la fogata, cuando llegó Inuyasha de un paseo, según me dijo. Entonces me dijo que le había parecido oler un demonio en esta dirección y yo, creyendo que decía la verdad, le seguí hasta aquí. No imagináis mi sorpresa cuando vi lo que se traía entre manos realmente...

Inuyasha se había quedado con la boca abierta. No salía de su asombro. ¿Tan mezquino podía llegar a ser ese monje...?

- ¡Eso no es lo que pasó!- protestó.- ¡No cambies las cosas, Miroku!

- No creo que tú no hayas puesto de tu parte...- argumentó Sango, desconfiada, mirando al monje.

Miroku intentó poner una expresión inocente en su rostro, y se llevó una mano al corazón.

- Por buda. Te aseguro que en esta ocasión yo no he tenido nada que ver- aseguró.

Kagome apretó los puños con fuerza. No le gustaba que la espiaran cuando estaba bañándose, y el espía nunca salía impune.

- Inuyasha...- murmuró entre dientes.

Inuyasha se apresuró en ir hacia Kagome, intentado hacerla entrar en razón.

- No, Kagome. Te prometo que no es así como ha pasado...- al ver que la muchacha no cambiaba de parecer el chico siguió intentándolo.- ¡Te lo juro! Créeme, Kagome. Nuca he intentado sobrepasarme contigo, y lo sabes.

- Pues estás demostrando todo lo contrario- gruñó la sacerdotisa, como si fuera algo obvio.

- Por favor, confía en mí. Te prometo que no he sido yo el que quería espiaros- Inuyasha ni siquiera intentó persuadirla mediante insultos esta vez. Sabía de sobra que eso solo lograría agravar más su situación. Y la cosa estaba que ardía.

Kagome apretó aún más sus puños y tomó una gran cantidad de aire.

- No, por favor Kagome, no digas la palabra... Te juro que yo no he sido...- rogó nervioso.

Estaba asustado. Sabía que no podría detenerla. Y para colmo, él iba a recibir el castigo sin ser el culpable.

Y Kagome no parecía estar dispuesta a creerle.

- ¡INUYASHA SIÉNTATE!- gritó la muchacha a pleno pulmón.

El chico sintió como una fuerza invisible tiraba de él con fuerza hacia el suelo, y no pudo hacer nada para luchar contra ella, como muchas otras veces.

Cayó de cabeza al agua. Antes se había acercado mucho a Kagome, que por razones de intimidad se había quedado en el agua, y por eso ahora se encontraba sumergido y haciendo vanos esfuerzos por respirar.

Esta vez le había dolido más que otras veces, y no solo físicamente.

Sentía un dolor generalizado por todo el cuerpo, debido probablemente al fuerte impacto contra el suelo. A pesar de que había caído en el agua, el fondo del riachuelo tenía muchas variaciones: rocas, pequeñas elevaciones...

Pronto se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el oxígeno, pero no podía hacer nada. El hechizo seguía activo, y por consiguiente, lo mantenía pegado al suelo.

Sus pulmones no tardaron en exigirle el preciado aire y el muchacho notó que se ahogaba. Se revolvió desesperado, intentado salir del agua para poder respirar.

Pero no podía hacer nada contra el hechizo del rosario.

Siguió intentándolo en vano, con desesperación y angustia crecientes.

No... No podía respirar... Se estaba ahogando...

Nadie hacía nada por ayudarle... No quería morir... No, aún no...

Abrió los ojos completamente en un acto de desesperación, intentando separarse del suelo ejerciendo fuerza contra este, como empujándolo para alejarlo de él...

No veía nada. Todo estaba oscuro, porque, además de ser noche de luna nueva, estaba bajo el agua. La oscuridad...

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. No ver luz lo angustiaba.

Pataleó con desesperación, intentó quitarse el rosario, empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, incluso intentó moverse del sitio en el que estaba...

Nada de lo que hacía lo ayudaba, y esto solo lograba ponerlo más nervioso.

Sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar. Y no solo de miedo o de angustia... sino también de rabia y de tristeza. Se sentía realmente dolido...

... Y traicionado.

Lo estaba pasando fatal, sólo quería que esa tortura acabara de una vez, que todo aquello no fuese más que una simple y horrible pesadilla...

" Por favor... que esto pare... no quiero morir... por favor, chicos, ayudadme... no me hagáis esto, por favor... ¡Por favor!... ¡OS LO SUPLICO!..." pensó el muchacho desesperado, intentando que aquellas palabras de socorro saliesen de su boca y llegasen a los oídos de sus compañeros, pero se las tragaba el agua.

Gimió, logrando solo que el agua inundase sus pulmones.

Seguramente el tiempo que llevaba sumergido en el agua era poco, pero a él, que le faltaba el aire, le parecía que llevaba horas así.

Y esto se lo habían hecho sus amigos...

Cuando creía que ya estaba todo perdido, el hechizo del rosario cesó.

El muchacho se impulsó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hacía la superficie, inhalando aire desesperadamente. El aire le quemaba en la garganta, pero él no podía dejar de respirar. El oxígeno le parecía ahora algo tan necesario...

Tosió copiosamente, expulsando así el agua que había tragado sin querer y que le obstruía parte de las vías respiratorias. El corazón le hacía daño en el pecho, bombeaba sangre a gran velocidad para hacer llegar el oxígeno a todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Tenía la vista desenfocada y le dolía la cabeza, seguramente por la falta de oxígeno que había sufrido.

Miró a su alrededor, desorientado.

Kagome había salido del agua y permanecía erguida junto a Sango, y ambas hablaban entre ellas. Al parecer aún seguían furiosas.

Miroku no tardó en divisarlo, y le sonrió burlonamente, con un aire de suficiencia que hizo que Inuyasha se sintiera inmediatamente furioso.

Escuchó una risa infantil que provenía desde justo detrás suya, como mucho unos centímetros más alejado de él. Miró en aquella dirección, sabiendo de antemano a quién iba a encontrar allí.

El pequeño Shippo lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante adornando su rostro.

- Por fin Kagome te ha dado lo que te mereces, perro estúpido- graznó el demonio zorro, visiblemente contento- Le diré que vuelva a hacer lo mismo la próxima vez que me pegues o me quites la comida.

Inuyasha le devolvió al pequeño una mirada vacía de cualquier emoción y ni siquiera le insultó, y esto preocupó a Shippo.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, pervertido?- le provocó. Sabía que el chico perro respondería a sus provocaciones. Siempre lo hacía.

Inuyasha reaccionó ante esto último. Todas las imágenes y los recuerdos de lo que había sufrido bajo el agua minutos antes asaltaron su mente, haciendo que su corazón se estremeciera de angustia, impotencia y tristeza.

Sus amigos habrían dejado que se ahogara... Se habían olvidado de él. Y ahora, además, se burlaban de él.

Se sentía tan mal... Su única familia le había traicionado...

Sintió como el corazón le estallaba tal y como lo había hecho la esfera de los cuatro espíritus cuando Kagome le había acertado de lleno con una de sus flechas sagradas, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Y sintió miedo.

Miedo de quedarse solo de nuevo, de ser traicionado por las personas que amaba nuevamente...

Y por tercera vez en esa horrible noche, sintió ganas de llorar.

Sus hombros se convulsionaron involuntariamente, e Inuyasha agachó rápidamente la cabeza, ocultando su rostro parcialmente con sus flequillos. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

No, no iba a llorar.

Shippo lo miró ahora con verdadera preocupación. Inuyasha... ¿Realmente Inuyasha estaba... realmente estaba llorando?

- Inuyasha... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?- su voz delataba su preocupación, lo que llamó la atención del resto de sus compañeros.

Kagome se acercó corriendo a Inuyasha en cuanto escuchó las últimas palabras de Shippo. Estaba preocupada por el muchacho. Ni siquiera se había enfadado...

Miroku miró al muchacho, claramente arrepentido. Aunque nadie se dio cuenta de esto.

Sango también se acercó a Inuyasha. Quizá se habían pasado un poco con el pobre muchacho, aunque se lo tenía bien merecido por haberlas espiado mientras se bañaban. Un momento... ¿Inuyasha las había espiado, y no Miroku? Había gato encerrado en ese asunto, estaba completamente segura. Se giró hacia el monje y al ver su expresión lo tuvo todo claro. Miroku había culpado a Inuyasha solo para librarse a sí mismo del castigo y de las represalias.

Oh, no. Pobre Inuyasha...

Tenía que decírselo a Kagome.

Kagome se aproximó cautelosamente a Inuyasha, y apoyó una mano tímidamente sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Inuyasha sintió una pequeña mano sobre su hombro, y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Kagome. Se movió bruscamente, rompiendo el contacto con la chica. Ni siquiera levantó la vista para ver la reacción de ella.

Kagome se entristeció ante la reacción de Inuyasha. Estaba dolido de verdad... Y ella había sido la culpable de todo.

- Yo no he sido...- se escuchó de pronto la voz ronca del muchacho apenas audiblemente.

Kagome dio un respingo. ¿Tan mal se sentía Inuyasha?

Shippo miró a el medio demonio con pena. Probablemente habían herido sus sentimientos y su orgullo.

- Yo no he sido- volvió a repetir, esta vez más fuerte.

- Ya lo sé, Inuyasha- dijo de pronto Sango, sorprendiéndoles a todos menos a Inuyasha, que se hallaba demasiado absorto en sus sentimientos como para prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Kagome, visiblemente sorprendida.

Sango suspiró pesadamente. Se sentía culpable por la situación de Inuyasha.

- Él no fue quien quiso espiarnos.

Miroku pegó un bote. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Tan obvio era para ella?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar, pero no se arrepintió de decirlas. Se sentía realmente mal con su amigo. ¿Podría considerarse ahora su amigo...?

Kagome miró atónita a Inuyasha. ¿Había vuelto a castigarlo sin razón? ¿Por qué no le había creído incluso cuando él se lo había jurado de corazón, cuando él le había suplicado que lo escuchase...?

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. A decir verdad, a nadie le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Inuyasha salió corriendo del claro hacia la espesura del bosque, sin mirar hacia atrás, sin decir una palabra, sin alzar la cabeza...

Dejando detrás de sí un rastro de lágrimas amargas con olor a sal...

CONTINUARÁ... (Ay que si)

Weno, aquí lo dejo por ahora. Diganme que les pareció, si?? Ya saben, acepto críticas, felicitaciones, correcciones, tomatazos, amenazas... (ups, mejor eso no)

Gracias a:

**Umbra Estel: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, en serio. Y gracias por recomendarme la opción de correos anónimos, no sabía como funcionaba esto. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.

Nos leemos pronto!!! Dejen reviews, que animan a escribir y hacen que mi musa pase de vez en cuando por aquí.

Se me cuidan!!!

Atte: Sandra/Erazal.


	3. Chapter 2:Segunda parte

Bueno, aquí traigo la conti. Aunque sé que apenas dos personas leen este fic, seguiré escribiéndolo (no voy a dejar a nadie sin leer la historia completa, aunque solo la lea una persona). Gracias de todos modos a los que leen pero no dejan comentarios ( y obviamente a los que dejan comentarios). Espero que disfruten este cap.

CAP 2: SEGUNDA PARTE.

El grupo se quedó de piedra. Nunca habían visto a Inuyasha llorar tan abiertamente, y eso les provocó una sensación extraña. Quien les iba a decir que aquel terco, orgulloso y valiente medio demonio reaccionaría así... Si alguien les hubiese dicho que eso ocurriría, no le habrían creído. Pero ahora que lo habían visto con sus propios ojos...

Esto les hizo sentirse inseguros. Siempre habían tenido a un Inuyasha imperturbable, que se mostraba fuerte en cualquier situación, que los sacaba de todos los apuros en los que se metían y que les ayudaba a superar sus problemas demostrando una gran fortaleza... Aquel Inuyasha que nunca mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos ante sus enemigos, que incluso vencía sus propios miedos y no se rendía ante nada... Aquel que, finalmente, esa noche había sido incapaz de seguir manteniendo una fortaleza inexpugnable alrededor de su corazón y se había derrumbado.

El viento meció suavemente las copas de los árboles más cercanos al claro y creó unas pequeñas ondas en la superficie limpia y cristalina del agua, que avanzaban hasta la orilla para morir en ella. Estaba refrescando, y el ambiente se humedecía por momentos, lo cual anunciaba la inminente lluvia.

Esto, sin embargo, no les importó.

No se habían movido de sus respectivos sitios desde que Inuyasha se alejó de ellos corriendo, sin tan siquiera atreverse a mirarlos. Había sido algo tan inesperado...

Miroku se dejó caer sobre la hierba, muy cerca del agua. Puso su báculo sobre sus piernas cruzadas, y lo observó largo y tendido, todavía sorprendido por los recientes acontecimientos.

- Esto... ¿Ha ocurrido de verdad?- musitó, anonadado.

Sango clavó una mirada furiosa en el chico, pero este ni siquiera se percató. Estaba demasiado sorprendido.

La caza demonios ni siquiera tenía ganas de gritarle a Miroku. Ella se había sorprendido tanto como los demás, pero ahora quienes más le preocupaban eran su amiga Kagome e Inuyasha. Sabía que primero tendría que hablar con Kagome, no quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionaría el medio demonio si iban todos en su busca en aquel preciso momento. Desde luego, lo mejor sería que Kagome fuese a buscarle ella sola e intentase hablar con él.

Con precaución, se acercó a Kagome, que se había quedado estática, con la mirada perdida en la dirección por la que había desaparecido Inuyasha. Sango levantó su mano, con la intención de llamar la atención de la sacerdotisa. Pero la dejó suspendida en el aire, sin atreverse a apoyarla sobre el hombro de su amiga.

La caza demonios dudó un momento. Quizá no debería pedirle a Kagome que fuese a hablar con él tan pronto, quizá debería esperar un poco más, para dejarle asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir...

El viento arreció esta vez con algo más de fuerza, agitando sus vestimentas. Las nubes, de un color metálico, se cernían sobre ellos, amenazando con descargar su contenido sobre sus cabezas. Esto le hizo reaccionar.

No. Tenían que moverse ya, por muy incómoda que fuese la situación. Si la tormenta estallaba, sería mucho más difícil buscar al muchacho. Además, sería muy precipitado para encontrar un refugio para pasar la noche.

No tenía otra opción. Odiaba tener que ser la que metía prisa en las situaciones complicadas, pero si ella no lo hacía, nadie lo haría.

Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Esta vez las cosas se habían complicado mucho por nada.

Decidió darse unos segundos antes de llamar la atención de sus compañeros para explicarles todo lo que tendrían que hacer, y clavó su mirada en el agua.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

La imagen que le devolvió el agua cristalina le recordó su actual condición, haciendo que se percatase por primera vez de que comenzaba a tener frío. Seguía tal y como había salido del agua momentos antes, con tan solo una toalla blanca de algodón como prenda, anudada de manera que solo tapaba lo imprescindible. Darse cuenta de este pequeño detalle solo consiguió que un leve rubor adornase sus mejillas.

¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Qué vergüenza... Solo de pensar que se habían quedado así, ella y Kagome, durante tanto tiempo, delante de los chicos... ¡Casi sin nada encima, y delante de Miroku! Lo raro era que este no hubiese intentado aprovecharse de la situación, aunque claro, tal y como estaban las cosas, ni siquiera él se paraba a pensar en eso.

Por una vez, había obrado como tenía que obrar en una situación, como cualquier persona normal en el mundo haría. Sango pensó que tendría que sentirse orgullosa por ello, pero enseguida recordó que precisamente era Miroku el causante de todo aquel embrollo.

No. Decididamente, aquel monje se las arreglaba para que todo lo que hiciese le saliese mal. No daba pié con bola.

Pero aún así, no podía evitar que sus sentimientos hacia él fuesen algo más que una simple amistad...

Sango se abofeteó mentalmente. No debería estar pensando en eso en aquellos. Tendrían que ir en busca de Inuyasha.

Sí, tendrían que ir enseguida si no querían que la tormenta les pillase sin haberles dado tiempo a encontrar un refugio para resguardarse.

Pero antes que nada, ella y Kagome tendrían que ponerse algo decente.

Inuyasha se escondió tras unos árboles, bastante lejos de sus compañeros. Ni él mismo podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Comenzó a arrancar distraídamente la corteza del árbol sobre el que se había apoyado, mirando como esta se desprendía con el simple roce de sus dedos.

No quería pensar en nada, y menos recordar lo que había pasado apenas unos momentos antes. Pero su cabeza se empeñaba en volver a mostrarle las imágenes, claramente nítidas, de todo lo que pasó bajo el agua, de las caras de sus amigos mirándole con lástima...

Sin previo aviso, le pegó un fuerte puñetazo cargado de frustración al árbol. Varios trozos de corteza salieron despedidos en varias direcciones y algunas astillas se clavaron en el puño del muchacho. Sin embrago, éste no pareció percatarse del creciente dolor que se extendía por su mano. Incluso había olvidado su condición de humano. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que sus amigos casi le ahogan, y por una estupidez.

- Maldita sea...-murmuró entre dientes, mientras ocultaba sus ojos tras su flequillo y apretaba con fuerza el puño, dejando las marcas de las uñas en la palma de la mano.

Sus hombros se convulsionaron levemente y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas que clamaban por salir, y él apretó con aún más fuerza el puño.

No. No volvería a llorar.

Se dejó caer al suelo con un suspiro. Se recostó en el mismo árbol y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho. Alzó la mirada al cielo, y a pesar de la oscuridad, podía verse que tenía los ojos brillantes.

Le había dolido el comportamiento de sus amigos, eso no podía negarlo ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Y además, odiaba con todo su ser que le mirasen con lástima o pena. Ya había visto esos sentimientos reflejados en los ojos de la gente demasiadas veces cuando era pequeño, cuando había muerto su madre...

Meneó con furia la cabeza.

Lo que menos le hacía falta precisamente en esos momentos era recordar más momentos tristes de su vida. A pesar de hallarse en ese lugar, se había prohibido a sí mismo pensar en su infancia y en ella... A pesar de ser humano esa noche, en la que se le hacía más difícil controlar los impulsos de su corazón...

¡No! Decididamente, no debía pensar en eso. Además, se recordó a sí mismo, aquella noche ya había tenido su dosis de sufrimiento.

Acercó sus rodillas a su cara, y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, como hacía cuando era pequeño y se sentía triste. No sabía por qué, pero eso le hacía sentirse mejor.

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte que antes, y las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a agitarse, haciendo que el aire se impregnase con el olor de la floresta y llegase a los oídos del chico un sonido parecido a un arrullo.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos para escuchar mejor el sonido enfurecido y dulce a la vez del viento entre los árboles, mientras su pelo azabache ondeaba levemente, al igual que su flequillo.

Normalmente no se paraba a fijarse en ese tipo de cosas tan banales porque siempre estaba pensando en sus problemas. Era agradable dejarse llevar por una vez.

Sabía que iba a llover por el color metálico de las nubes y el aire humedecido, pero eso no le importaba. En realidad, en aquellos momentos nada le importaba.

Volvió a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, mientras comenzaban a caer finas gotas de agua del cielo.

Soltó un bufido cuando sintió el agua caer sobre él, pero tampoco le preocupó mojarse. Bueno, no le importó mojarse ya que, en realidad, ya estaba completamente empapado. ¿Qué más daría un poco más de agua?

Se recostó totalmente sobre el árbol, fijando después la mirada en el cielo. Algunos relámpagos cruzaban el firmamento, cual azogues de plata, y poco tiempo después se escuchaba su atronador sonido que retumbaba por todos los rincones del bosque. A Inuyasha no le asustaban los relámpagos ni un día tan tormentoso. ¿Cómo asustarle algo tan simple e infantil? Y estaba muy acostumbrado a luchar contra temibles demonios. Pero recordó que cuando era pequeño sí les temía, y siempre corría a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a ella, mientras que ésta le acariciaba el pelo con ternura y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Inuyasha sonrió tristemente. Pensar en su madre le hacía recordar cosas felices de su vida, pero también le hacía recordar lo mal que lo pasó cuando la perdió. Disimulaba ante sus amigos, como si el recuerdo de su pasado se hubiese borrado y no tuviese importancia para él, pero en realidad, seguía presente en su corazón y en sus sueños.

Desde el día de la muerte de su madre, él había cambiado mucho. Había tenido que sobrevivir en un mundo que lo rechazaba, completamente solo. Desde luego, la suya no había sido una infancia feliz, pero el tiempo que pasó con su madre lo guardaría para siempre como un tesoro en su corazón.

El muchacho cambió de postura, dejando las piernas extendidas y los brazos de nuevo cruzados sobre el pecho. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido de la lluvia, sintiendo el aire fresco golpeando en su cara. Se estaba tan bien así... sin tener que pensar en nada que le hiciese daño...

Se puso alerta cuando escuchó el eco de unos pasos corriendo entre los árboles, acercándose a su escondite.

"Maldición"pensó, poniéndose tenso. Se levantó apresuradamente y vigiló desde detrás del árbol el lugar de donde procedían los pasos apresurados.

-¡Inuyasha!-gritó una voz femenina muy conocida para él, entre vacilante y preocupada.- ¿Dónde estás?

"Kagome" pensó Inuyasha, sintiendo una garra de hielo oprimir su corazón. No estaba seguro de poder perdonarla, al menos no tan pronto. La herida era reciente, demasiado reciente y dolorosa. Necesitaba un tiempo para reflexionar, un tiempo para poder estar a solas antes de enfrentarse a sus amigos. No sabía si sería capaz de mirar a sus compañeros a la cara tan pronto, sin sentirse traicionado. No sabía si sería capaz de ver de nuevo sus miradas cargadas de lástima y culpabilidad...

Kagome se paró para recuperar el aliento, muy cerca de donde estaba él, por lo que Inuyasha se escondió mejor. Siguió observándola desde detrás del árbol, pero con cuidado para que ella no se percatase de su presencia.

Estaba completamente mojada, y su uniforme se pegaba a su cuerpo de manera que se podían apreciar mejor sus curvas. Respiraba con algo de dificultad tras la larga carrera, con una mano en el pecho, y tenía las mejillas levemente rosadas, lo que le hacía ver muy bella.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante aquella visión. Kagome tenía una belleza tan inocente y tan pura... "Tanto como su propia alma" pensó sin darse cuenta. En seguida se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que se dejase llevar tan fácilmente por sus sentimientos? Además, justo después de lo que ella le había hecho...

Su mirada se oscureció. Aún le parecía mentira que ella le hubiese hecho eso.

-¡Inuyasha!- volvió a gritar Kagome, lo que trajo de vuelta a Inuyasha a la realidad. Volvió a concentrase en la muchacha, que se hallaba entre los árboles, bajo la lluvia, con la desesperación reflejada en su rostro. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. Por un lado, tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí, pero por el otro, tenía ganas de ir junto a ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Pero fue incapaz de hacer alguna de las dos cosas. Tan solo que se quedó quieto, en la misma posición que antes, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica.

Kagome seguía gritando su nombre al viento, mientras miraba en todas direcciones, esperando que él apareciese en cualquier momento. No le importaba el hecho de estar bajo la lluvia, aun a riesgo de enfermar; en aquel momento, solo le importaba el muchacho que había cautivado su corazón y al que le había hecho daño.

- ¡Inuyasha!- volvió a gritar con desesperación. Luego se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, derrotada. No lo encontraría. Más bien, él no le dejaría encontrarle, y era totalmente comprensible.

Su ropa se ensució de barro, pero no le importó. Todo había sido por su culpa, y su mente se lo repetía incansablemente una y otra vez. Por Kami, ¡casi lo ahogaba! ¿Desde cuándo la gente normal ahogaba a sus seres queridos? Él siempre la protegía, y ella se lo pagaba ahogándolo, literalmente. Se sentía tan mal... ¿Podría perdonarla?

Se llevó las manos a la cara, y comenzó a sollozar.

Inuyasha se asustó al verla tan triste. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y más si esa mujer era Kagome. Tenía que ir junto a ella, protegerla.

Se detuvo justo a tiempo. Si volvía con ellos tan pronto, no sería capaz de ocultar su propia tristeza y su dolor.

Pero Kagome parecía tan arrepentida, tan indefensa, tan inocente...

Un sollozo más fuerte llegó a sus oídos.

¿Qué hacía él allí, parado, sin ayudar a la mujer que amaba? Era cierto que ella le había herido, pero aún así... No era propio de él dejar a "su" Kagome así.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba arrodillado delante de Kagome, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, otorgándole protección.

Ella le miró sorprendida e inmensamente aliviada a la vez, y luego correspondió a su abrazo, llorando en su pecho.

Ya está, ya lo había hecho. Se había descubierto. ¿Qué le diría a Kagome? O mejor dicho, ¿qué le diría ella?

CONTINUARÁ...

**TanInu:** Hola, Tania!! Me alegra de que te guste este fic también. Antes no pude actualizar por culpa de los exámenes, pero aquí estoy otra vez. Jeje, dando la lata de nuevo. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, y que actualices pronto "Hijo de la Luna", que me muero por saber la conti (y tus demás fics, que aunque acabas de actualizar, ya me los leí todos y necesito leer más). Pues nada, nos leemos pronto, espero. (Y a ver si te conectas al msn).


	4. Chapter 3: Confesiones

CAPÍTULO 3: Confesiones.

El silencio reinaba en aquel claro del bosque, y tan solo unos ahogados sollozos delataban que allí se encontraban dos personas. Si alguien se hubiese fijado bien, podría haber distinguido dos figuras abrazadas y arrodillas en el suelo, en medio de aquella inmensa oscuridad.

La lluvia aún no cesaba, y plateados azogues luminosos surcaban el cielo constantemente. Los árboles se mecían con el viento y sus ramas crujían amenazadoramente. Sin embargo, esto no parecía importar a las dos personas que se hallaban arrodilladas en el suelo.

Kagome seguía sollozando, pero ya no sabía si era de tristeza, de alegría o de puro nerviosismo. Se empeñaba en aferrar con fuerza el haori de Inuyasha, como si temiera que éste fuese a desvanecerse de un momento a otro.

El muchacho, por su parte, se limitaba a acariciar torpemente los cabellos azabaches de la chica, sin moverse ni hacer el más mínimo ruido. No había intentado consolarla con palabras, solo había permanecido a su lado, dejándose abrazar por ella.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer. El silencio resultaba un tanto incómodo, pero no sabía como empezar a hablar, y parecía que Inuyasha no estaba interesado en ser él quién iniciase una conversación. Normalmente hablaban sin tan siquiera plantearse qué iban a decirse, con total naturalidad, pero en aquellos momentos parecía que intentaban entablar una conversación con un completo desconocido. Y era una situación realmente incómoda.

Kagome suspiró, pesarosa.

Tenía que empezar por disculparse, y después sólo Dios sabía lo que pasaría. Respiró pausadamente durante unos minutos con el fin de ahogar sus propios sollozos, intentando al mismo tiempo organizar sus ideas.

Inuyasha no hizo el menor gesto, ni reflejó ningún sentimiento en su rostro. Parecía ausente, y quizás fue eso lo que dio ánimos a Kagome para hablar.

- Esto... Inuyasha, lo siento de veras- murmuró atropelladamente. Inuyasha pareció reaccionar ante la voz de Kagome, y clavó su mirada vacía de todo sentimiento en la de ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kagome. Esa mirada vacía, sin calidez, le hacía sentirse nerviosa y hacía que un miedo irracional recorriese todo su cuerpo. El rostro del muchacho era una máscara inexpresiva, ya no había un solo rastro de calidez en el fondo de sus ojos. La chica buceó con la mirada en los ojos ahora marrones de Inuyasha, buscando un rastro, por pequeño que fuese, de la habitual alegría y calidez que solían iluminarlos. Pero chocó contra una firme pared de hielo.

Sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos, pero a pesar de eso se sobrepuso inmediatamente, con la firme promesa de reavivar la llama de los ojos del chico al que amaba. No pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

- Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado- dijo, temiendo que él no hubiese escuchado lo que le había dicho antes.- Sé que fui una idiota. Tendría que haberte creído, y no actuar de esa forma, así, sin más. Tendría que saber ya cómo es Miroku, y brindarte la confianza que te mereces.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar las palabras de la joven, pero aparte de eso, no hizo ni un solo gesto.

Kagome tembló casi imperceptiblemente entre sus brazos. Era extraño hablar con él sin que reaccionara ante nada de lo que ella le decía. Pero de repente, sin previo aviso, la voz ronca de él la sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso- murmuró en su oído, haciendo que su aliento caliente chocara en la piel de la chica.- De todas formas, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡No! No podía estar diciendo eso... No, él no...

- ¡No, Inuyasha! No digas eso- chilló separándose de él, pero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento.- En serio, yo no quise hacerte sentir así... ¡Maldita sea!- sollozó- Lo siento de veras, no sabes lo que daría por volver atrás y enmendar mi error. Tu siempre me proteges... No- se corrigió- Siempre nos proteges, a todos. Eres alguien muy especial para nosotros. Es más, unidos somos como una familia, y tu formas parte de ella. Si en algunas ocasiones te hacemos daño... créeme cuando te digo que no es a propósito.

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro.

- Yo creía que era así, como tú dices- dijo con calma, pero con la voz teñida de frialdad- Pero me parece que estaba equivocado...

- ¡No!- cortó Kagome, cada vez más nerviosa- Eso no es cierto Inuyasha. Te queremos, todos te queremos. Eres parte de nosotros, de nuestras vidas.

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó de repente- ¿También soy alguien importante para ti?

Kagome sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Dios... La había cogido desprevenida... No se había esperado una pregunta así. Tragó con dificultad y cerró los ojos, incapaz de sostener la mirada intensa del chico. ¡Por Kami! ¡Claro que le quería! ¡Lo quería con locura!

Volvió a abrir los ojos con lentitud, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, realmente nerviosa.

- Claro que sí...- murmuró al fin, después de unos segundos que a Inuyasha se le hicieron eternos. – Eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero. Siempre te preocupas por mí, y siempre estás a mi lado cuando te necesito. No dudes nunca que te quiero.

Inuyasha suspiró, dolido y frustrado. ¿Sólo lo veía como un amigo? ¿Nada más? Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón quería salir de su pecho.

- ¿Sólo eso?- preguntó sin querer. No había querido decirlo, pero las palabras escaparon de su boca sin que él pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso esperaba algo más de su parte? ¿No amaba él a Kikyo? Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia. ¿Podría ser...?

- ¿Y tú qué?- contraatacó.- ¿Qué sientes tú por nosotros? ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Esta vez le tocó a Inuyasha ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué sentía él por ella? Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro... Era más que una simple amistad, de eso no cabía duda. Muchas veces había creído que era amor, pero... ¿en qué lugar dejaba entonces a Kikyo? No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos respecto a ambas. Kikyo había sido su antiguo amor, y sentía que de alguna manera tenía que serle fiel, pero por otra parte estaba Kagome, y sus sentimientos por ella se habían hecho cada vez más fuertes.

- Ahora no estoy seguro de lo que siento por vosotros...- dijo sin embargo.- Antes creía que erais mi familia, pero ya no sé que pensar. No sé si lo sabes, Kagome, pero cuando estaba bajo el agua...- tragó con dificultad, sintiendo la angustia que volvía a embargar su alma con el simple recuerdo de lo sucedido- Creí que me ahogaba, y solo podía pensar en que eso me lo habíais hecho vosotros, mis amigos.

Kagome contuvo el aliento. Su mente no podía asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡Diablos! Se sentía tan mezquina... No se había parado a pensar en lo que él había sufrido, en lo que él había sentido en aquellos momentos. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos castaños.

- Oh... yo...- murmuró con un hilo de voz- No lo sabía... Lo siento Inuyasha, lo siento.

La muchacha no pudo contener el impulso de abrazarlo. Quería que supiese que no lo había hecho a propósito, que lo sentía, y que nada podía hacerle sentirse más triste que el sufrimiento de él.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sentía el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de ella aferrado al suyo, y esa sensación le hizo sentirse querido, necesitado. Correspondió a su abrazo de buena gana, sin pensárselo dos veces. Era cierto que se sentía inmensamente dolido, pero también era cierto que ahora ellos intentaban disculparse, Kagome lo intentaba, y lo que decía lo decía con el corazón. Quizás... quizás no se merecían su desconfianza. Al fin y al cabo, lo habían hecho sin querer, ¿no? Y al sentir a Kagome allí, abrazándolo, intentando por todos los medios recuperar su cariño... Sí, si le querían. Ella le quería, aunque solo como a un amigo, le quería.

"Te queremos, todos te queremos. Eres parte de nosotros, de nuestras vidas"

Eso había dicho ella. Lo apreciaban, tenía una familia. Nunca estaría solo, ya no. Siempre los tendría a ellos, a su nueva familia.

Darse cuenta de esto lo reconfortó enormemente, y su corazón se hinchió de alegría.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kagome, y comenzó a llorar sobre él. No le importaba que ella le viese, lo único que quería era desahogarse.

Kagome se sorprendió cuando sintió las lágrimas traspasar su uniforme, y más cuando escuchó los sollozos ahogados de él.

- Kagome...-susurró de pronto él, en la misma posición, sin atreverse a mirarla- Gracias. Gracias por estar a mi lado. Gracias por quererme, por necesitar que esté junto a ti

.La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa cálida, y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

- No, Inuyasha- suspiró- Gracias a ti por existir.

Las lágrimas del chico limpiaron la oscuridad de sus ojos, aquella que había sido la dueña de ellos durante ese tiempo, y la vida y la calidez volvieron a su mirada, a la vez que su alegría.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola a todo el mundo!! Sé que he tardado mucho en poner la conti, lo sé... Pero tenía mis razones, eh? El instituto apenas me deja vivir, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Ahora contesto a los reviews individualmente:

**DenisseG: **Gracias por leer esta historia! Ya ves... continuar pronto, lo que se dice pronto, no ha podido ser... Y sí, el capítulo estuvo algo triste (aunque no creo que sea para tanto U). Espero que te guste este cap.Te me cuidas!!

**TanInu: **hola Tania!! Qué alegría contar contigo en todos mis fics (perdona si aun no he dejado un review en tus fics, pero es no he tenido mucho tiempo de pasarme por aquí últimamente, pero descuida que en cuanto lea las actualizaciones, te dejo mi opinión - ). Sí, lo sé, siempre me tardo mucho, pero ya sabes por qué, no? Con respecto a la historia, el viaje al pasado está cada vez más cercano, y eso de si se reconciliarán... creo que tu misma puedes leerlo.

**Hijiri:** Sí, esta vez se pasaron todos. Pero también hay que entender la posición de Kagome. Si tú te encontraras en esa situación, probablemente (que no lo sé a ciencia cierta) reaccionarías igual. La rabia y el enfado nublan nuestros sentidos en este tipo de situaciones, y somos incapaces de pensar con claridad. Y Miroku... Bueno, él se vio en un aprieto, y no se le ocurrió otra manera de librarse del castigo. De verdad te parece que narro bien? O Oh, gracias!! Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Cuidate, nos leemos pronto, espero.

**Cristina: **Gracias de veras!! Me alegra que te guste, y después de... (¿cuánto? ¿un mes?) aquí tienes la conti. Espero que este cap no te decepcione, y que la espera haya merecido la pena. Cuídate, nos leemos pronto!

**ConniTah-90: **Jeje, me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto el cap - Y gracias por decir que te gusta mi redacción, eso me hace very happy! Bueno, y lo de la conti pronto... ejem ejem... ha tardado un poco, pero ha llegado. Eso es lo que importa, no? No? (miradas asesinas por todos lados) Bueno, sí, lo sé. He tardado demasiado, pero tenía excusa. Espero que esta cap te haya gustado, cuidate!!

**TanInu (otra vez): **Aquí! Aquí! Aquí está la conti! Ah! Los problemas de inspiración ya desaparecieron, mi musa volvió de sus vacaciones (o debería decir su huída?) al Caribe. Después los problemas que me impidieron escribir fueron la falta de tiempo y el instituto (que vienen a ser lo mismo, después de todo). Y tampoco me pude conectar mucho al msn por las mismas razones ToT Espero verte pronto, eh? Te me cuidas mucho!!

Bueno, espero haber aclarado dudas (si alguien las tenía). Diganme que opinan, onegai!!


	5. Capítulo 3: Segunda parte

Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero en compensación este capítulo es mucho más extenso que los anteriores. (11 páginas de word, todo un récord para mí, tratándose además de la segunda parte del capítulo tres. Es decir, es sólo la mitad de un capítulo y fijaos en lo extensa que es). Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Caminaban lentamente, cogidos de la mano. No hablaban, pero tampoco les hacía falta hacerlo. Había sido todo tan confuso... De repente, una oleada de sentimientos les había invadido, llegando hasta el punto de desbordarse en sus interiores. Habían confesado cosas que no se habrían atrevido a exteriorizar en cualquier otro momento, y había sido todo tan repentino y tan irreal que no podían creer que hubiese sucedido de verdad.

La lluvia comenzaba a remitir, pero el cielo seguía de un color metálico y olía a tierra mojada en el bosque. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el canto lejano de algún pájaro y el susurro provocado por el suave viento que se colaba entre los árboles. Algunas gotas de agua caían de vez en cuando sobre ellos, sin que esto les importase.

Kagome apretó levemente la mano del chico con la suya propia, en un gesto involuntario, a lo que él la miró interrogante. La muchacha sintió como sus propias mejillas se encendían y el corazón latía más rápido en su pecho. No lo había hecho a propósito... Estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido y su cuerpo reaccionó así al recordar la tristeza del chico.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió él, deteniendo su marcha y mirándola a los ojos, lo que hizo que Kagome se pusiera aún más nerviosa. Sus ojos habitualmente dorados eran oscuros aquella noche, pero aun así su mirada era profunda y le hacía creer que era capaz de indagar en su alma, desvelando todos sus secretos, incluso los más profundos. Le devolvió la mirada durante unos eternos segundos en los que le pareció quedar hipnotizaba... Por sus ojos, su cercanía, el calor que emanaba su piel... Bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

- ¿De verdad creías que no nos importabas?- le respondió con otra pregunta. No paraba de darle vueltas a eso. Él siempre aparentaba indiferencia ante los sentimientos, y por eso nunca sabía con certeza que era lo que realmente sentía o cómo le afectaba el comportamiento de sus amigos.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello, un poco nervioso.

- No es algo fácil de explicar, Kagome...- fue su escueta respuesta.

El muchacho hizo un ademán de seguir caminando, pero ella lo retuvo tomándole con fuerza del brazo, muy seria. Su mirada era decidida y su gesto advertía que no iba a quedarse tranquila hasta que no lo supiese todo.

- Inténtalo- le propuso, sin soltar su brazo en ningún momento, como si temiera que él se fuese de su lado.

Inuyasha se volvió lentamente hacia ella, resignado, y suspiró nuevamente, intranquilo.

No le hacía gracia tener que contar sus recuerdos y sentimientos, pero Kagome parecía realmente preocupada. Por otra parte, tampoco tenía nada que perder y ella parecía dispuesta a escucharlo.

- Está bien- aceptó, aunque no muy convencido. La muchacha aflojó el agarre y él aprovechó para dirigirse a unas pequeñas rocas que se hallaban no muy lejos de los bordes del sendero de tierra. Ella lo siguió sin hacer más preguntas y se sentó junto a él en una de las rocas, que podrían rondar el metro tanto de altura como de anchura.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras que él organizaba sus pensamientos, y sólo se escuchaban los ruidos que emitían algunos animales y el constante arrullo del viento. Kagome lo miraba fijamente, esperando que él comenzase a hablar. Se mordió el labio inferior y se revolvió ligeramente. Ella también estaba muy nerviosa, Inuyasha iba a confesarle algo muy importante, y lo sabía. El chico nunca les había contado sus temores o preocupaciones, y aquella noche estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a abrirle su corazón. Aferró el borde de su falda con sus manos para calmar sus nervios. Tenía tantas ganas de saber más sobre la vida del chico al que amaba... Ganas de saber cuales eran sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, sus temores...

Él carraspeó ligeramente, más que para llamar la atención de la chica o aclarar su garganta era para tratar de tranquilizarse en la medida de lo posible.

Kagome dejó de moverse y centró toda su atención en el chico, que evitaba mirarla directamente a los ojos. Inuyasha cogió a Tessaiga y comenzó a juguetear con ella nerviosamente, haciéndola girar entre sus manos o recorriendo con sus dedos la funda que cubría su filo. Kagome se sorprendió ligeramente ante sus acciones. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso.

- Desde que nací- comenzó titubeante, después de tragar saliva- he sido repudiado tanto por los humanos como por los demonios. Yo no entendía por qué se reían o se alejaban de mí, y me sentía confuso ante esa actitud. Sin embargo, no me importaba mucho porque siempre tenía a mi madre a mi lado.- hizo una pausa, lo que hizo adivinar a Kagome que lo que seguía era doloroso para él. El muchacho apretó con fuerza un puño y siguió hablando- Pero una noche, los habitantes de la aldea más cercana a nuestra casa se presentaron ante nosotros de improvisto. Recuerdo que eran todos hombres y sostenían en sus manos antorchas encendidas. Mi madre y yo estábamos durmiendo, pero el relincho de los caballos y los gritos de los hombres pusieron a mi madre en guardia, y en un susurro me ordenó que me escondiera y que cuando ella me hiciese una señal saliese por la puerta trasera que daba al bosque.

Kagome lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... ¡Simplemente no podía! ¿Cómo podían llegar a se tan crueles a veces los humanos? El muchacho no se dio cuenta de que la sorpresa y el horror se dibujaban en el rostro de la sacerdotisa, y siguió contando todos los recuerdos que le llegaban a la mente con total nitidez.

- Mi madre salió de la choza en la que vivíamos, dispuesta a enfrentar ella sola a aquellos hombres.- continuó con un hilo de voz. Dejó de jugar con la espada y a medida que los recuerdos lo embargaban, su mente viajó hasta ese momento tan doloroso, como si lo estuviese viviendo de nuevo. Seguía hablando, pero su mente no estaba pendiente de la conversación. Volvió a sentirse aquel niño asustado, escondido en la oscuridad de la choza de madera, observando la silueta recortada entre las sombras de su madre.

El niño aferraba fuertemente una manta oscura con sus pequeñas manos, escondido en lo más profundo de la pequeña choza. Temblaba como una hoja, pero no por temor a lo que pudiera pasarle a él, si no por lo que pudieran hacerle a su madre. Sus orejitas se movían inquietas, intentando captar cualquier sonido sospechoso, pero solo lograba escuchar el relincho de los caballos y las voces de los hombres que hablaban entre ellos. Mirara donde mirara el pequeño, todo era oscuridad, pero por suerte sabía orientarse perfectamente ya que se trataba de su casa, lo que suponía que le daba algo de ventaja con respecto a los extraños que se hallaban fuera. La casa constaba de una sola pieza no muy amplia, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que convivieran en ella dos personas. En esa única habitación él y su madre comían, dormían y se entretenían los días de lluvia cantando canciones y contando fantásticas historias sobre un poderoso demonio llamado Inu no Taisho. La madera con la que estaban construidas las paredes estaba algo carcomida por el paso del tiempo, pero al menos les proporcionaba intimidad y protección. Ese era su hogar, y a él le gustaría seguir viviendo como lo había hecho hasta ahora. En esa casa, viviendo una vida tranquila con su madre.

Con el corazón en un puño e incapaz de permanecer quieto por el miedo que lo atenazaba, se deslizó sigiloso como un gato en la oscuridad de la habitación hasta el marco de la puerta de entrada de su hogar, obteniendo una vista del cielo nocturno y estrellado de fuera, pero sin ninguna suave brisa que refrescara esa noche.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas, su respiración se cortó durante una breve fracción de tiempo y su corazón le hizo daño en el pecho.

Su madre, una mujer joven y hermosa de cabellos azabaches, estaba de pié a tan solo unos pasos de la entrada de la casa, y alrededor de ella se apostaban algunos hombres que reconoció como los habitantes de la aldea cercana. El niño no fue capaz de contar cuantos habían, pero supo a pesar de su corta edad que eran demasiados.

El pequeño Inuyasha apretó con sus manitas el marco de la puerta, asustado. Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos dorados.

Estuvo a punto de gritar para decirle a su madre que volviese al interior de la casa, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo, tapando su boca con una de sus manos. No, no podía hacer ruido. Su madre le había dicho que se escondiera y eso iba a hacer.

- ¿Dónde está el demonio?- exigió saber una voz ronca.

Inuyasha volvió a fijar su atención en la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Había hablado el hombre que estaba más cerca de su madre, justo en frente de ella, y que parecía ser aquel que lideraba a los demás. Se trataba de un simple campesino, pero era conocido en la aldea por su mal carácter y su incondicional odio hacia los demonios. Era un hombre de mediana estatura, algo escuálido y de piel tostada por las horas de trabajo bajo el implacable sol. Podría rondar los cuarenta años, aunque era difícil adivinarlo. Al igual que todos los hombres que lo acompañaban, vestía un kimono corto y algo remendado, su rostro estaba surcado de cicatrices y sus ojos negros como el carbón refulgían con un extraño brillo ante la luz de las antorchas. Tenía una nariz aguileña, el pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo recogido en una cola y los labios apretados fuertemente, en un gesto de impaciencia.

- ¿Dónde está el demonio?- repitió, entrecerrando los ojos con furia.

La madre de Inuyasha retrocedió un paso, pero alzó el rostro, orgullosa e imperturbable.

- ¿A qué demonio se refiere usted?- preguntó con fría cortesía.- Que yo sepa, aquí no hay ningún demonio.

El hombre hizo una mueca, pero luego comenzó a reír. Era una risa sarcástica, fría.

- Es cierto- coincidió- No es ni siquiera un demonio, solo un patético medio demonio.

La mujer se abalanzó sobre el hombre, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarlo, dos pares de brazos la retuvieron con fuerza. Se trataban de dos aldeanos que, al ver las intenciones de la mujer, habían decido actuar para proteger a su jefe.

Inuyasha tuvo que contenerse para no ir hasta donde estaban esos hombres y defender a su madre. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que éste comenzó a sangrar. "No", se repitió una vez más, "mamá dijo que tenía que permanecer oculto, y eso haré. Si veo que le hacen algo la ayudaré, no importa lo que ella me diga", se prometió.

- Bastardo- escupió la mujer sin preocuparse por contener su ira.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa hipócrita se dibujó en su rostro.

- Aquí yo no soy el bastardo, sino esa cosa que tienes por hijo- dijo con veneno.

Izayoi se revolvió furiosa entre los brazos de los dos aldeanos que la mantenían sujeta, clavando su mirada ahora llena de furia en la del hombre que tenía frente a ella.

El niño se quedó paralizado. No entendía por qué aquellos hombres decían esas cosas, él no les había hecho nada. ¿Y por qué le llamaban medio demonio? Él no sabía lo que era eso, pero al parecer no era algo bueno. Decidió escuchar más atentamente la conversación de los adultos, pero en tensión a la vez, listo para entrar en acción en cualquier momento.

- Sé razonable, mujer- siguió aquel hombre, al cual parecía no importarle los insultos e improperios que salían a borbotones de los labios de la mujer.- Deshazte de esa carga. Nadie te juzgará, entendemos que fuiste manipulada por ese demonio...

- ¡Inu no Taisho no me obligó a nada!- bramó ella, encolerizada.- ¡Me casé con él por voluntad propia, porque le quería! ¡Y no vuelvas a decir que mi hijo es una carga, porque es lo más preciado que tengo en el mundo! ¡Antes muerta que abandonarlo a su suerte!

Los rostros de todos los aldeanos se consternaron con sorpresa ante la revelación de la mujer. Para ellos el hecho de amar a un demonio era imposible e imperdonable. Pronto se hicieron escuchar los gritos que pedían la muerte de la mujer, pero el hombre que ejercía como jefe de aquel numeroso grupo alzó una mano con firmeza, haciéndolos callar a todos en el acto.

- No seas tozuda- dijo volviéndose de nuevo a la mujer, con inusual tranquilidad.- No te preocupes por ese pequeño detalle, podemos decir que sí te obligó y nadie te reprochará nada. Además,- añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos negros- sería un pena tener que matarte, un desperdicio más bien...

Izayoi lo miró incrédula, sin poder creer lo que oía. No solo le pedían que abandonase a su hijo, sino que admitían que le daban la oportunidad de salir con vida solo porque resultaba ser una tentación para los hombres. ¡Se atrevían a pensar que sería capaz de rehacer su vida incluso después de haber abandonado a su pequeño! La rabia la inundó, la rabia de una madre que está dispuesta a defender a su hijo con uñas y dientes si es necesario. Desde su posición hizo una tentativa de darle una patada al hombre en el estómago, pero le resultó imposible.

- ¡No!-chilló, sin dejar de revolverse desesperadamente, tratando inútilmente de librase de los brazos que la aprisionaban.- ¡Nunca abandonaré a mi hijo, nunca! ¡Y tampoco negaré el amor que tuve por Inu no Taisho! ¿Me oís?

El jefe hizo otra mueca. Parecía que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- Eso que tu llamas hijo no es más que un monstruo, no vale la pena morir por eso. ¡Ja! No es ni demonio, ni humano. Aunque permanezca con vida, va a ser una vida sin sentido. Nadie le querrá a su lado y todos tratarán de matarlo. ¿No crees que es mejor ahorrarle todo ese sufrimiento matándolo ahora?

Inuyasha, en su escondite, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus suaves mejillas lentamente y tuvo que reprimir un sollozo. Ahora lo entendía. Todos le odiaban por ser un medio demonio, por eso siempre huían de él. Y por su culpa ahora atacaban también a su madre. Se dejó caer al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido, mientras que en su interior se libraba una batalla. Su madre era la única persona que le quería y había estado a su lado, y ahora por su culpa, por haberla retenido a su lado, querían hacerle daño. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, derrotado. No quería que le hiciesen nada a su madre, y a la vez se sentía mezquino por ser lo que era.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a proponerme semejante atrocidad?!- chilló la mujer, fuera de sí- ¡Por el amor de Dios, es mi hijo!

Los movimientos de la mujer se volvieron tan bruscos y desesperados que en un momento consiguió liberarse de los brazos de los dos aldeanos, y aprovechó la confusión de todo el grupo para acercarse corriendo al jefe y propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo caer al suelo, aturdido.

Satisfecha, Izayoi corrió en dirección a su choza, donde permanecía oculto su hijo. No le resultó difícil puesto que los hombres estaban aún sorprendidos y trataban de ayudar a su jefe, y ninguno de ellos se preocupó por la mujer que había escapado.

Nada más atravesar la puerta se encontró al pequeño encogido sobre sí mismo, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Sus manitas ocultaban su rostro y su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente a causa de su llanto silencioso.

A la mujer se le encogió el corazón con dolor ante esta imagen. Se llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho, en la zona donde se encontraba su corazón. Ver a su hijo en ese estado le causaba un profundo dolor, y maldijo interiormente a aquellos aldeanos. Inuyasha lo había escuchado todo... Ahora no podría decirle que los demás no lo repudiaban porque él sabía la razón de que todos lo rechazaban, y esta era su condición de medio demonio. Izayoi meneó la cabeza, enviando aquellos pensamientos al fondo de su mente. No podía perder el tiempo pensando en esas cosas porque si no sacaba a su hijo de ahí lo matarían.

- Vamos pequeño- lo llamó con voz dulce mientras le tendía una temblorosa mano.- Tenemos que escapar de aquí rápido.

El niño dirigió lentamente su carita inundada por las lágrimas hacia ella y asintió levemente. Tomó su mano sin dudar, e Izayoi corrió con él hasta la puerta trasera de la choza. Le costó un poco llegar hasta ella debido a la oscuridad en la que estaban sumidos, pero parecía que por el momento los aldeanos estaban más ocupados en ver qué le pasaba a su jefe y no les seguían. "Mucho mejor así", pensó la mujer. Forcejeó unos angustiosos instantes con la improvisada cerradura que mantenía la puerta cerrada, mientras Inuyasha se aferraba a su kimono, asustado y confundido, y finalmente consiguió abrirla.

Tuvo que contener un grito en cuanto sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz y consiguió ver lo que les aguardaba en el exterior de su casa. En un acto instintivo, ocultó a su hijo detrás de su propio cuerpo mientras retrocedía un paso. Abrió sus ojos marrones desmesuradamente, aterrorizada y asustada. Inuyasha se aferró con fuerza a ella, comenzando a sollozar silenciosamente una vez más.

Toda la extensión de tierras que era visible ante sus ojos estaba plagada de aldeanos con antorchas en sus manos, listos para atacar en cuanto se diese la orden. Sus rostros tenían una expresión amenazante y parecían dispuestos a todo.

Izayoi recorrió con la mirada cada palmo de tierra buscando una posible salida, alguna zona obviada por la vigilancia de aquellos hombres. Nada. No había forma de escapar. Se le encogió el corazón dolorosamente y sintió sus ojos arder cuando acudieron las lágrimas a ellos. No quería que le arrebatasen a su hijo... ¡No podría soportar verlo morir!

- Mamá...-gimió el pequeño, temblando como una hoja y con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.- Mamá tengo miedo...

La mujer no encontró palabras de consuelo que tranquilizasen su alma y la de su propio hijo. Retrocedió otro paso, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos hombres. Había un gran contraste entre el negro cielo y las ardientes y luminosas llamas de las antorchas, una visión que sólo conseguía darle un toque macabro a la situación. Se oyó el ruido de unos pasos, amortiguado por el murmullo de voces y el crepitar de las llamas, que se acercaban con exasperante lentitud y se hacían más audibles a cada instante.

De pronto, Izayoi sintió que su hijo era apartado de ella de forma brusca y, asustada y sorprendida, se giró hacia atrás para ver entre la oscuridad de la casa al jefe de aquel extraño grupo con su hijo entre sus brazos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

- ¡No!- chilló, aterrorizada.

El hombre dibujó una sonrisa sádica en su demacrado rostro, dejando ver algunas piezas dentales completamente destrozadas por el puñetazo que había recibido tan solo unos momentos antes. Sus ojos brillaban con locura y rabia en medio de la oscuridad, por lo que la mujer no pudo evitar asustarse aún más. El pequeño Inuyasha forcejeaba entre sus brazos desesperadamente mientras lanzaba miradas suplicantes a su aterrorizada madre. El hombre tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello del niño, dispuesto a estrangularlo.

- No, no lo haga- suplicó Izayoi, temblando de pies a cabeza. Tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta para evitar caer al suelo cuando sus piernas comenzaron a flaquearle. La sangre se le heló en las venas y la más absoluta desesperación se adueñó completamente de su ser. Sintió incluso unas terribles arcadas, producto del propio miedo que la consumía.- Por favor... Déjelo, es solo un niño... Por favor... Devuélvamelo...- las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, estaba demasiado asustada.

El hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas, como si disfrutase del sufrimiento de la mujer y del pequeño medio demonio. Era una risa fría y desprovista de alegría, incluso tenebrosa, que hizo que todos los presentes se estremecieran. Su brazo se cerró con más fuerza alrededor del níveo cuello del niño, haciendo que escapara un gemido de dolor de la boca del pequeño al instante.

- No...- Volvió a suplicar la mujer al borde de la desesperación. Su rostro había perdido todo el color y ahora tenía un aire de enferma que resultaba acorde a su sufrimiento.

El hombre avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, sin aflojar en ningún momento el agarre que mantenía al niño prisionero. Se paró justo en frente de ella y clavó su mirada en los ojos inundados de lágrimas de Izayoi. Ella tembló al percibir la locura brillando en los ojos negros del hombre con más claridad, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó, arrastrando las palabras al hablar.

Izayoi tragó saliva, intentando serenarse.

- Porque él no ha hecho nada malo- declaró firmemente.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, como si el hecho de que el niño fuese inocente no tuviese relevancia. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, llevándose al atemorizado niño consigo. Izayoi intentó detenerlo, pero los hombres que seguían fielmente a su jefe le impidieron el paso.

- ¡No! ¿A dónde se lo lleva?- gimió la mujer, mientras hacía vanos esfuerzos por librarse de las manos que la retenían e ir junto a su hijo.

- Quiero que todos vean el final de esta amenaza- respondió sin mirarla. Y sin decir nada más, salió al exterior de la choza.

Izayoi no iba a permitir que matasen a su pequeño. ¡Antes tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver! Asestó furiosos puñetazos y patadas a diestro y siniestro, provocando la confusión del grupo que la mantenía prisionera. Aprovechando la confusión que ella misma había creado, se dirigió rauda hasta la salida de la casa. Los hombres esta vez no se preocuparon por volver a retenerla, sino que salieron con paso tranquilo al exterior para presenciar el dantesco espectáculo.

El jefe estaba de pie en medio de un círculo formado por los aldeanos, los cuales aguardaban expectantes. El niño hacía grandes esfuerzos por respirar, y su mirada pareció iluminarse levemente cuando se topó con la de su madre en medio de aquella multitud de desconocidos.

- Esta noche terminaremos de una vez por todas con esta amenaza- vociferó, mientras recorría todos los rostros de los presentes con una mirada cargada de orgullo y satisfacción, pero que no ocultaba un deje de locura.- Acabaremos de una vez por todas con la vida de este pequeño y sucio híbrido.

Los hombres corearon un grito de euforia al escuchar aquellas palabras. El híbrido no les había hecho nada, pero confiaban ciegamente en las palabras de su líder.

- ¡Deténganse!- suplicó nuevamente la mujer, al borde de la desesperación.

Nadie pareció oírla, sólo su hijo, que la miraba suplicante, con sus ojos dorados bañados en lágrimas.

Uno de los aldeanos se acercó a su jefe con una cuerda en la mano y, entre los dos, ataron con ella las pequeñas manos de Inuyasha a la espalda. El jefe cogió un extremo de la cuerda y levantó al pequeño en vilo, para que todos pudiesen verlo con claridad.

- ¡Ha llegado la hora de que exhale su último aliento!- bramó con siniestro placer.

La multitud lanzó gritos de aprobación y siguió a su líder cuando éste se encaminó con paso decidido a un río que discurría a pocos metros de la linde del bosque. Era de cauce profundo y sus aguas negras por la falta de luz solar fluían salvajes río abajo.

La mujer se abrió paso como pudo entre la masa de gente que se dirigía al río y tras una loca carrera en la que tuvo que sortear a aquellos que intentaron detenerla consiguió llegar junto al jefe. El susodicho ya se encontraba en la orilla del río, y todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre el niño que se encontraba suspendido a escasos centímetros de la superficie del agua. Sin previo aviso, el jefe bajó el brazo con el que sostenía al híbrido. Inuyasha desapareció de la vista de los presentes al quedar sumergido en las turbulentas aguas.

- ¡No!- sollozó la mujer, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca.

Inuyasha comenzó a patalear furiosamente debajo del agua al sentir la necesidad de respirar con urgencia, cuando sus pulmones se vieron privados del preciado oxígeno. Consiguió salir a la superficie y tomar una bocanada de aire, pero inmediatamente dos manos lo empujaron hacia el agua, sumergiéndole enteramente una vez más. Intentó librarse de la presión que ejercían las manos sobre él, pero al estar sujeto a la cuerda y soportando las furiosas corrientes de agua se le hacía prácticamente imposible. Abrió los ojos al máximo, angustiado ante la idea de que iba morir allí, ahogado. Pataleó con renovadas energías pero sin obtener ningún resultado. Su mente comenzó a nublarse poco a poco, no podría hacer nada por permanecer consciente mucho más tiempo.

Gimió sorprendido cuando sintió que era tirado a la superficie y comenzó a toser en cuanto hubo respirado una bocanada de aire. Sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y lo estrechaban contra un cuerpo de mujer. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro de su madre a escasos centímetros del suyo. Parecía muy asustada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Rodeó con sus bracitos a su madre y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, aún confundido por lo rápido que todo había sucedido.

El jefe se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos, tirado cuan largo era en la hierba. Con dificultad logró sentarse, ayudado por un par de aldeanos que lo miraban con preocupación, y dirigió al niño que se hallaba observándolo una mirada de profundo odio.

- ¡Maldita mujer!- escupió, intentando ponerse en pie.

Izayoi reaccionó al escuchar la voz del hombre y se puso en pie rápidamente, tomando a su hijo en brazos. Sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzó al agua ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

- ¡Que no escapen!- ordenó el jefe aún desde el suelo, furioso porque había estado muy cerca de matar al híbrido pero la mujer se lo había impedido una vez más con uno de sus golpes.

Los hombres corrieron hasta el río, pero ninguno se atrevió a meterse en él. Vieron impotentes como la mujer salía del agua, en la orilla opuesta, con el híbrido entre sus brazos. Izayoi se volvió hacia ellos y les dirigió una mirada triunfante. Después, ella y su hijo desaparecieron entre el denso follaje.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pero inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha, dispuestos a atraparlos, costase lo que costase. Muchos montaron sus caballos y galoparon velozmente hasta el puente más cercano, seguidos de cerca por aquellos que corrían puesto que no tenían cabalgaduras. No tardaron apenas unos minutos en llegar hasta un sólido puente de madera que atravesaba el río y tras cruzarlo, se internaron en el bosque tan silenciosamente como les fue posible. Los que no tenían caballos se internaron aún más en la espesura, ocultándose de vez en cuando tras un árbol o en un matorral. El líder, que se vio incapaz de contener su rabia, se adelantó a todos ellos, corriendo como una gacela. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no tropezar con las raíces que sobresalían del suelo y de esquivar a tiempo cualquier obstáculo que se le pusiera por delante. Tras varios minutos de carrera llegó a un pastizal que se encontraba en medio del bosque, iluminado por la luz plateada de la luna llena, y pudo entrever una silueta femenina que corría entre unos árboles cercanos.

Una sonrisa siniestra cruzó su rostro. Se ocultó entre la alta hierba, esperando a que la mujer pasase a su lado. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que enseguida escuchó una respiración entrecortada y el sonido de la tela que se enredaba entre los arbustos. Se levantó y la vio justo en frente suyo. La mujer profirió un grito de sorpresa, pero no tuvo tiempo de escapar porque el hombre se apresuró a aferrarle con fuerza su muñeca derecha.

- Ya te tengo- dijo con burla.

La mujer lo miró aterrorizada y él rió al sentirse victorioso. Pero su risa se congeló cuando descubrió que el híbrido no estaba con la mujer. Su expresión cambió radicalmente a una de profundo odio y sus ojos negros como el carbón refulgieron en la oscuridad con furia. Zarandeó a la mujer, incapaz de contenerse.

- ¿Dónde está el híbrido?- preguntó,- ¿Dónde lo has escondido, mujer del demonio?

Izayoi tragó saliva mientras sentía que el mareo ocasionado por los movimientos bruscos del hombre remitía.

- Lejos de los infelices que pretenden matarlo- respondió débilmente.

El hombre la lanzó al suelo sin miramientos y dejó escapar un alarido de rabia. Inuyasha vio con horror desde la rama de un árbol que su madre era incapaz de volver a levantarse y que el hombre había sacado un cuchillo de una de las aberturas de sus pantalones, y ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

- No, por favor...- sollozó el niño, aferrándose con fuerza al tronco del árbol.- Mamá sal de ahí... No dejes que te mate...

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio el cuchillo penetrar en el vientre de su madre y ésta aulló de dolor. El hombre extrajo el cuchillo del cuerpo de ella y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque, dejándola gravemente herida en el suelo. El niño saltó inmediatamente del árbol y corrió hasta su madre.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- gritaba desesperado con lágrimas corriendo por sus suaves mejillas.

Se dejó caer al lado de la mujer, y ésta giró su cabeza débilmente hacia él. La mujer estaba mortalmente pálida y sus ojos comenzaban a perder el brillo que caracterizaba su mirada.

- Inu... Yasha...- susurró llevando una de sus manos al rostro del niño y secando con sus dedos las lágrimas que salían de sus grandes ojos dorados.

- Mamá no te vayas... Quiero que te quedes conmigo... – dijo el pequeño estallando en llanto.

Izayoi dibujó una sonrisa tierna en su rostro y acarició la cara de su hijo, sintiendo que la vida se escapaba gota a gota de su cuerpo.

- No llores hijo mío, yo siempre estaré contigo aunque tú no me puedas ver- murmuró, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas. Gimió de dolor, pero se concentró en su hijo que la miraba destrozado. Tenían que despedirse ya, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.- Inuyasha... Prométeme que serás una buena persona y que harás todo lo posible por vivir, aunque los demás no siempre te aprecien.

- Mamá... No, por favor no te vayas...- sollozó el niño, adivinando que su madre se estaba despidiendo de él.

- Prométemelo- pidió Izayoi, sintiendo como su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

El niño solo asintió levemente, incapaz de articular palabra.

- Nunca te avergüences de ser lo que eres, porque eres el mejor hijo que pude haber tenido y me siento muy orgullosa de ti.- susurró. Otro gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios y esta vez sintió que la llama de la vida se extinguía con rapidez en su interior.- Inuyasha... Te quiero mucho, hijo mío. No lo olvides nunca.

- Yo también te quiero mucho mamá...-respondió el niño.- Por eso no quiero que te vallas...

- Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, pero la muerte es algo inevitable y nos llega a todos, tarde o temprano. Cuídate y mantente alejado de esos hombres. Ahora tienes que escapar muy lejos de aquí y no volver. Busca a alguien que cuide de ti y que te quiera, ¿vale?- tras estas palabras, la mujer comenzó a cerrar los párpados. Inuyasha la agitó levemente con sus manitas, llorando.

- Mamá, mamá...

Izayoi abrió una vez más los ojos para volver a ver a su hijo por última vez. Se fijó en cada pequeño detalle de su rostro y en cada gesto del niño, como si quisiera guardar en su mente el recuerdo de ese rostro inocente e infantil.

- Adiós, Inuyasha... Te quiero mucho, hijo mío...- dijo con esfuerzo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez para no volver a abrirlos nunca más, y exhaló su último suspiro.

Inuyasha sintió que su alma se le caía a los pies. La agitó nuevamente, pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta. Temeroso, pegó su cabeza al pecho de la mujer, temblando.

Se dejó caer al suelo al comprobar que su corazón había dejado de latir y comenzó a temblar y a llorar sin control. No podía ser cierto... Su madre había muerto, y ya nunca volvería a abrir sus ojos marrones y llenos de ternura, no volvería a cantarle a la hora de dormir, no volvería a abrazarle y a llenarle de besos y caricias maternales...

El niño abrazó el cuerpo de la mujer y lloró largamente en su pecho, destrozado por dentro. Gritó a los cuatro vientos el nombre de su madre, obteniendo siempre el frío silencio como respuesta a sus lamentos.

Pasó toda la noche abrazado al cuerpo de su madre, pero cuando los primeros rayos despuntaron al alba, escuchó un ruido de voces masculinas que se acercaban a donde ellos se encontraban. Se abofeteó mentalmente al recordar la advertencia de su madre, y volvió a mirarla, con el corazón encogido de dolor, pensando que ya no volvería a verla nunca más. Se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un tierno beso en su pálida y fría mejilla.

- Adiós, mamá. Te quiero mucho, nunca te olvidaré.- le susurró al oído. Se separó de ella y corrió hasta internarse en el bosque.

- Tenía apenas seis años cuando ocurrió- terminó Inuyasha, saliendo de su ensoñación. Tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo turbado por los recuerdos. Esta vez dirigió la mirada hacia Kagome, que lo miraba boquiabierta y pálida.

La joven sacerdotisa abrió y cerró la boca, como si quisiese decir algo pero la voz no quisiese salir de su garganta. Cerró los ojos con dolor, y cuando volvió a abrirlos los fijó en el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

- Yo... Oh, lo siento...- murmuró nerviosamente- No tenía ni idea... Debió ser muy duro para ti. No deja de sorprenderme la maldad de los hombres- dijo, algo frustrada- Son capaces de destrozar vidas con la excusa del temor a algo distinto a ellos.- Volvió a clavar su mirada castaña cargada de preocupación en él- Ahora entiendo tu desconfianza hacia los humanos.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro y se revolvió algo incómodo.

- No es que desconfíe de los humanos- aclaró, intentando explicarse- Sino que no confío en sus promesas de fidelidad.

Kagome asintió, cabizbaja.

- Entiendo.

El muchacho se puso en pie, incómodo. No le agradaba contar todo sobre él, aunque con Kagome fuese diferente. Había guardado muy celosamente todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser desde que se sintió amenazado por ser lo que era, y no estaba acostumbrado a compartirlos con nadie.

- ¿Y qué hiciste después?- preguntó Kagome de pronto. Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido por su preocupación.

- Caminé mucho tiempo sin un rumbo fijo, evitando encontrarme con demonios o humanos y entrenándome al mismo tiempo para poder defenderme por mí mismo- explicó, mientras se dirigía a paso lento hacia el camino. Kagome no tardó en reunirse con él para caminar a su lado, queriendo saber más sobre su vida, algo que siempre había sido un completo misterio para ella.- No me quedaba otra alternativa. Tanto los demonios como los humanos me repudiaban, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tampoco tenía familia, a excepción de Sesshomaru- gruñó al recordar a su medio hermano- Pero tú ya sabes cómo es, aunque le hubiese pedido ayuda no habría hecho nada por mí. Por eso tuve que aprender a valerme por mí mismo. Al principio fue duro, pero me acabé acostumbrando.

Kagome se aferró a su brazo, transmitiéndole apoyo y cariño a través de ese contacto.

- Tuviste una infancia muy dura- dijo tristemente, con la mirada perdida.- No sé lo que hubiera hecho si todo lo que has vivido me hubiese tocado a mí hacerlo, no sé si hubiese sobrevivido como has hecho tú.- admitió.

Él no dijo nada, y Kagome pensó que lo mejor sería no hacer más preguntas por aquella noche, bastantes recuerdos dolorosos le había hecho recordar ya. No sabía qué hacer para animarlo, y ahora entendía su reacción después de que ella lo hubiese casi ahogado sin ningún motivo. Inuyasha lo había pasado muy mal a lo largo de su vida, y por eso no era de extrañar su actitud recelosa hacia los humanos.

Siguieron caminando lentamente, como si deseasen que el paseo no acabase nunca. Permanecieron todo el tiempo en silencio, Inuyasha sumido de nuevo en sus oscuros recuerdos y Kagome asimilando lo que él acababa de contarle. Aún así, disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro, del roce de sus cuerpos, del calor que emanaban los mismos...

Pero para desgracia de ambos no tardaron mucho en llegar cerca del pequeño campamento que habían establecido para pasar aquella noche. Kagome no detuvo su marcha hasta que Inuyasha aflojó su abrazo y se quedó atrás. Ella se volvió hacia él, confundida.

- Keh, esta noche preferiría no dormir con ellos- explicó, mirando en otra dirección.

- ¿Estás seguro?- inquirió la joven, preocupada.

El muchacho, al ver su expresión tierna y de preocupación, no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- Sí, creo que es mejor así. Aún no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a ellos y tengo muchas cosas que pensar- aclaró.

- Entiendo- asintió ella. Se acercó a él y para su sorpresa, lo abrazó.- Quiero que sepas que estamos contigo, y perdónanos por lo de esta noche... No pretendíamos herirte.

Inuyasha correspondió a su abrazo y acarició con ternura sus cabellos negros.

- Lo sé- contestó simplemente.

Kagome sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Le aliviaba enormemente saber que él aún confiaba en ella. Se separó lentamente de él, lamentando tener que alejarse de su lado, extrañando ya su presencia.

- Buenas noches- en un acto que tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Inuyasha se sonrojó furiosamente, y agradeció interiormente que estuviese todo tan oscuro.

- Bu... buenas noches, Kagome- dicho esto, se alejó rápidamente de allí, dejando atrás a una sonriente Kagome.

Se subió a la rama de un árbol, no muy lejos del improvisado campamento. Como humano era más vulnerable que nunca, y eso era algo que sabía perfectamente, así que prefería no arriesgarse. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente en su pecho y no podía sacar de su mente a Kagome. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla en la que ella le había besado y sonrió estúpidamente. Permaneció así unos minutos, en los que su cabeza no dejaba de mostrarle imágenes de la sonriente joven, hasta se dio cuenta de lo tonto que parecía haciendo eso. Meneó la cabeza, intentado sacar el recuerdo de la muchacha de sus pensamientos. No sirvió de nada.

Resignándose a su suerte, se recostó contra el tronco y cerró los ojos, intentado conciliar el sueño. Tras abofetearse mentalmente incontables veces por no dejar de pensar en cierta chica del futuro, calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews, siento no poder agradecerles individualmente, pero ando escasa de tiempo.

**Gracias a:**

**... TanInu, shinji kun112, Izayoi-vicky, Cristina...**

**También agradezco a aquellos que leen la historia aunque no dejen reviews. **

**Espero que el tiempo que habéis esperado haya valido la pena, me decís qué es lo que pensáis y qué es lo que debería mejorar.**

**Un saludo.**

**Atte: Erazal.**


	6. Chapter 4: ¿Sueño o realidad?

CAPÍTULO 4: ¿Sueño o realidad?

Se acomodó mejor contra la pared, invadido de pronto por un sentimiento de satisfacción, a la vez que en su cabeza comenzaban a brotar con increíble rapidez retorcidas ideas. Siempre se había hecho una idea sobre lo que acababa de ver y escuchar, pero saber lo que había pasado con certeza era sin duda una información que resultaba ser un arma muy valiosa. Dejó escapar una risa fría como un soplo de viento gélido, la cual regresó de forma amortiguada a sus oídos por el eco de la habitación en la que se encontraba. La figura que se encontraba parada en frente de él, silenciosa y quieta como una estatua vacía y sin vida, ni siquiera se inmutó.

Aún no podía creer la suerte que tenía. No solo podía contar con la ventaja de conocer el tormentoso pasado de su enemigo, sino que además se le presentaba en bandeja de plata la ocasión de acabar con él de una vez por todas. El tonto de Inuyasha se había vuelto mucho más vulnerable después de haberse expuesto de esa manera a los sentimientos humanos, y más aún al permanecer en ese lugar aquella noche. Desde luego, las cosas no podían ir mejor. Dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro y, en medio de la oscuridad, sus ojos rojos refulgieron con maldad. Iba a ser como un juego de niños...

- Tengo curiosidad, Inuyasha- le dijo al espejo que la figura sostenía entre sus manos, en cuya fría y lisa superficie se mostraba la imagen de un joven de largos cabellos azabaches que dormía plácidamente sobre la rama de un frondoso árbol. La niña albina que sujetaba el objeto no mostró ningún cambio en sus facciones, ni siquiera curiosidad o interés- Me pregunto si serás capaz de enfrentarte a tu pasado... y salir de él con vida.- continuó, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento al chico que le mostraba el objeto. De nuevo, una risa desprovista de calidez escapó de sus labios. Todo era tan fácil que aún le costaba creérselo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se detuvo cuando llegó cerca de la fogata que alumbraba el claro y se sentó en el suelo soltando un suspiro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, siendo consciente de que tenía clavadas sobre ella las inquisitivas miradas de sus amigos. Sabía perfectamente lo que vendría después, y sabía también que no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Aunque, bien pensado, era lógico que sus amigos quisieran respuestas para sus aún in formuladas preguntas, siendo ellos también compañeros y amigos del joven híbrido. La muchacha abrió sus ojos castaños y comenzó a hablar para romper la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente en el momento de su llegada.

- He hablado con él- dijo simplemente, sin girarse para encarar a sus amigos. Durante unos segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos solo se escucharon el crepitar del fuego y el sonido del viento colándose entre las ramas de los árboles más cercanos.

- Al menos ahora sabemos que no pretende alejarse de nosotros, ¿no?- aventuró Miroku, acercándose a la joven sacerdotisa y sentándose también cerca de la fogata.

- Sí- confirmó Kagome.- No quiere perdernos, para él somos su nunca familia.

Miroku asintió pero no dijo nada. Kagome sintió de pronto una pequeña mano que se posaba sobre su brazo y dirigió su mirada hacia el dueño de la misma. El pequeño Shippo la miraba tristemente con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que luchaba por retener. El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco. Le dolía ver al niño en ese estado. Lo colocó sobre su regazo y le acarició tiernamente una mejilla, pero el niño no pareció tranquilizarse.

- Kagome- la llamó con voz entrecortada, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.- Inuyasha está así por mi culpa, ¿verdad?

Kagome se enterneció profundamente y abrazó con fuerza al pequeño, mientras lo mecía suavemente.

- No, claro que no...- le consoló. ¡Por supuesto que no había sido su culpa! Todo había sido un malentendido, nada más. Bueno... Eso, y algunas emociones desbordadas.- No ha sido culpa de nadie, a pesar de que, de alguna manera, todos hayamos tenido algo que ver... Pero no te culpes de lo que ha pasado, Shippo- le susurró tiernamente, apartándolo un poco de sí para poder secar las traviesas lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos del niño.

- No te preocupes por lo que ha pasado esta noche- continuó Sango, la cual se encontraba también frente a la fogata con Kirara acurrucada en su regazo, pero bastante alejada de donde ellos tres estaban.- Tú no has hecho nada malo, e Inuyasha lo sabe.

Entonces, contrariamente a lo que esperaban, el zorrito comenzó a sollozar ante estas palabras. Sango buscó la mirada de Kagome, claramente sorprendida, y la sacerdotisa se limitó a encogerse de hombros, igualmente confundida.

- ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad!- estalló de pronto Shippo entre sollozos, restregándose los ojos con sus manitas.- ¡Yo le dije que se lo merecía y que le pediría a Kagome que volviera a sentarlo la próxima vez que él me molestara!

Los mayores abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, pero en seguida sus rostros mostraron comprensión. Sabían que el niño no le había dicho eso a Inuyasha con intención de herirle, sino que en ese momento se había tomado la situación como un juego. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba solo de un niño, y no veía las cosas desde el mismo punto de vista que los adultos. Kagome pasó una mano por los cabellos del zorrito y volvió a abrazarle, deseando que la tristeza y la culpabilidad lo abandonaran.

- Él sabe que no lo dijiste en serio- le susurró al oído, intentando reconfortarlo.

- ¡Pero...! ¡Pero cuando lo sentaste yo estaba feliz!- protestó el niño- ¡Soy horrible! ¡No debería alegrarme del sufrimiento de otras personas!

- Tienes mucha razón en eso que dices- afirmó la sacerdotisa, levemente impresionada por el razonamiento del crío, pero también muy orgullosa de él- Pero te equivocas en algo: tú no eres horrible. ¿Sabes por qué?

Shippo hipó y negó con la cabeza.

- Porque estás arrepentido de haberte sentido así, y porque ahora pones todo tu corazón en querer ayudar a Inuyasha. Has recapacitado sobre tus acciones y has sabido elegir el camino correcto esta vez. Está bien equivocarse, si aprendes de tus errores. Además has demostrado que quieres mucho a Inuyasha y que te preocupas mucho por él.

Shippo se relajó notoriamente con sus palabras y una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Secó con una de las mangas de su camisa los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro y después centró su mirada en el fuego que se consumía lentamente ante ellos.

- Sí, tienes razón... Y es verdad que quiero mucho a ese tonto, aunque no siempre lo demuestre.- sonrió tristemente, con una expresión que a los presentes les pareció casi adulta- Yo voy a intentar que Inuyasha me perdone. Al igual que para él, vosotros sois mi única familia, y yo no quiero perder a ningún miembro de mi familia.

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos castaños. Por Dios... Quería a ese niño como si fuese su propio hijo, y no cabía en sí de felicidad y de orgullo ante su gran madurez. Sango sonrió tiernamente e intercambió una mirada con Miroku, el cual comenzaba a pensar que el niño era más maduro y razonable que él. El monje no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado ya que, de alguna manera, había sido él quien había empezado todo este embrollo, y a la vez se sentía infinitamente culpable por el estado de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué diablos le había impulsado a actuar de esa manera tan cobarde? ¿El miedo a una represalia segura? ¿Los nervios? ¿El echo de ser consciente de poder culpar a otro para librarse de un castigo que sabía que se merecía? No sabía cuál de ellas era la razón, pero desde luego ninguna justificaba su comportamiento. Si alguien tenía que disculparse, sin duda alguna era él. Esperaba que Inuyasha lo perdonara, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo sentía que no se lo merecía.

- Yo tampoco quiero perder a ningún miembro de mi familia- coincidió Sango.- He tenido la suerte de encontraros justo después de haberlo perdido todo, y quiero seguir con vosotros hasta el final.- Acabó, con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

Miroku agachó la cabeza. Él tampoco quería perder a nadie, ellos eran lo más importante que tenía. Se quedó mirando al pequeño Shippo durante unos segundos, estático, y la curiosidad volvió a invadirlo al evocar el recuerdo de lo sucedido aquella noche.

- ¿Y cómo se encontraba él?- inquirió, dirigiéndose a la joven sacerdotisa.

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró, sintiendo de nuevo como el corazón se oprimía en su pecho. Aún no podía asimilar todo lo que le había contado Inuyasha sobre su infancia y sus sentimientos, y no podía evitar sentir rabia y una profunda tristeza. Rabia porque el mundo se empeñaba en rechazar y hacer sufrir a los que eran algo diferentes, y tristeza porque aquellos que eran rechazados sufrían profundamente y se veían incapaces de demostrar cuanto valían.

- Nunca lo había visto así- respondió con sinceridad. Era cierto que difícilmente se podía ver a ese orgulloso medio demonio derramar una sola lágrima, y menos verle hundirse de esa manera. Y quizás era eso lo que más le había dolido al grupo. Saber que ellos tenían cierta culpa de lo que había pasado no era nada alentador.- Pero no está enfadado con nosotros, aunque eso no quita que esté algo dolido. Esta noche no ha querido pasarla en compañía de nadie, y le comprendo. Necesita tiempo para pensar- Finalizó. Los otros asintieron.

- Claro, es comprensible que quiera estar solo, al menos esta noche- suspiró Sango, acariciando el suave pelaje de Kirara, arrancándole de vez en cuando algún ronroneo.

- ¿Pero ya se encuentra bien, no?- preguntó Shippo, preocupado.

- Sí, todavía un poco triste y confuso, pero es verdad que ya se encuentra mucho mejor.- sonrió Kagome.- Estuve hablando con él y pudo desahogarse un poco.

Les contó brevemente lo que pasó cuando en busca de Inuyasha y el por qué del malestar del muchacho, aunque se cuidó de no desvelar todo lo que él le había contado. Inuyasha había confiado en ella al abrirle su corazón de esa manera, y no pensaba traicionar su confianza. Cuando él se sintiera preparado para contar su secreto a sus amigos ella le animaría a hacerlo, pero de momento no quería presionarlo. El pobre había tenido una vida muy dura y era completamente normal que le costase confiar en los que le rodeaban. Kagome sabía que la vida de Inuyasha no había sido nada fácil, pero nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que el chico había sufrido hasta ese punto.

Cuando terminó de hablar sus amigos parecían tan sorprendidos como ella cuando escuchó la historia de los labios del propio Inuyasha. Sango fue la primera en hablar, rompiendo el silencio que había caído sobre el grupo.

- ¡Es cruel!- bramó, enfurecida, mientras golpeaba el suelo con un puño.- ¡No me puedo creer que esos hombres les hiciesen algo así a una mujer y un niño indefensos! ¿Con qué derecho lo hicieron?

Kagome soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza.

- A veces yo tampoco logro entender el razonamiento de las personas- la muchacha se encogió sobre sí misma y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas- No entiendo por qué se empeñan en temer a lo diferente, en hacer sufrir a los demás solo porque les conviene o les divierte.

Shippo gruñó y adoptó una pose de pelea.

- Si tuviera a esos hombres delante se iban a enterar...- amenazó, lanzando puñetazos y patadas al aire, como si luchase contra un enemigo invisible.

- Es cierto que los medio demonios nunca han sido bien vistos ni por los humanos ni por los demonios- murmuró Miroku pensativamente. Sus ojos azules permanecían clavados en el suelo y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano maldita, transmitiendo una falsa tranquilidad.

- Ya, pero eso no les daba derecho a querer matarlo, ¿no?- protestó la caza demonios, iracunda. Sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso, y sus amigos adivinaron que lo mejor sería intentar tranquilizarla antes de que cometiese alguna locura.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Sango- dijo Kagome con voz firme.- Es una actitud odiosa, y como seres racionales que son, no deberían haber pensado siquiera en algo semejante. Pero esos hombres probablemente ya están muertos, y no sacamos nada buscando una venganza contra ellos.- Su expresión se suavizó.- A lo mejor se arrepintieron de lo que hicieron, quién sabe... Además, Inuyasha ahora nos tiene a nosotros. Nunca más estará solo.

Shippo asintió con decisión y esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos mostraron determinación.

- ¡No dejaré que se metan con él por ser un medio demonio!- exclamó, muy convencido de sus palabras.

- Nosotros tampoco, Shippo- sonrió Miroku, divertido ante la actitud decidida del pequeño.

Kagome sonrió también antes de decir, decidida:

- De ahora en adelante nosotros protegeremos y defenderemos a Inuyasha, al igual que él siempre hace con nosotros. Somos una familia, algo extraña, es verdad, pero una familia. Debemos permanecer unidos y así nada podrá vencernos.

Shippo se volvió hacia ella y la miró ilusionado.

- ¿Tampoco Naraku?- preguntó.

- Tampoco Naraku- confirmó Kagome, y una sonrisa de alegría y esperanza se dibujó en la cara del niño.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que el fuego de la pequeña fogata se consumió completamente, conscientes de que debían reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente. Sango durmió a una distancia prudente del monje, con Kirara a su lado, y Shippo con Kagome en el saco de dormir de ésta, como habitualmente hacía. No tardaron en caer en un sueño profundo y reparador, pero Kagome permaneció despierta unos minutos más. El día había sido agotador y largo, y a consecuencia de ello estaba increíblemente cansada, pero no podía evitar estar ligeramente preocupada por el chico al que amaba con todo su corazón. No pudo evitar preguntarse si él ya estaría durmiendo, o si se encontraba bien, o que estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos. Contempló el cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas a medida que los nubarrones desaparecían. Cuando era pequeña, su madre solía decirle que las almas de las personas que abandonaban el mundo vivían cada una en una estrella, y que desde ahí contemplaban a sus seres queridos todas las noches. ¿Estaría en una de esas estrellas el alma de Izayoi? ¿Sería ella consciente de que su hijo se había convertido en todo un hombre? ¿Estaría orgullosa de él? Kagome sonrió. Seguro que sí.

Giró sobre sí misma, buscando una posición más cómoda, teniendo en todo momento cuidado de no despertar a Shippo.

Deseó que Inuyasha se encontrase bien y hubiese sido capaz de conciliar el sueño. Necesitaba descansar, más que nadie. No solo por el echo de haber experimentado tantos sentimientos en tan corto lapso de tiempo, sino porque era el que más energía gastaba día a día, ya fuese en las peleas o adelantándose en el camino para comprobar si había alguna aldea.

Sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle demasiado y, tras echar un último vistazo al bosque que los rodeaba, dejó que el sueño la venciera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El muchacho se revolvía en sueños, intranquilo. Sin previo aviso, su mente había sido invadida por una completa oscuridad que parecía querer enterrar su conciencia. Dormía, pero era consciente de que lo hacía. Eso le resultó un tanto extraño. Intentó abrir los ojos, despertar, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Lo intentó una y otra vez, a la vez que la desesperación se iba apoderando de su ser, sin obtener ningún resultado. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? No veía nada, no oía nada. Todo era oscuridad y silencio, y lo peor era que estaba atrapado en su propio cuerpo sin saber por qué razón. Sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de moverse definitivamente y que cada vez era menos consciente de lo que sucedía, y esto le asustó. Intentó luchar contra el sopor que se apoderaba inexorablemente de él, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Llegaron a su mente algunas imágenes confusas, pero que le resultaron familiares, y comenzaron a desfilar ante él a gran velocidad. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y todo a su alrededor pareció girar como en un torbellino. Después un golpe seco, y a partir de ahí no supo nada más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerró con más fuerza sus párpados para evitar que la luz del sol dañara sus ojos, soltó un gruñido y giró sobre sí mismo, intentando seguir durmiendo. Entonces recordó la extraña sensación que había tenido mientras dormía y abrió los ojos de golpe. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del día y se incorporó, aún adormilado. Cuando miró a su alrededor no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Dónde estaba? Según recordaba, estaba durmiendo sobre la rama de un árbol, y no tendido en la hierba, cerca de un río. Se puso de pié y se dirigió lentamente hacia ese río que le resultaba tan familiar. Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia en el interior de su pecho. No, no podía ser...

Corrió el último tramo que le quedaba y pudo ver su reflejo en el agua cristalina. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se quedó paralizado. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Se quedó así durante unos segundos, anonadado, y después se pegó un fuerte tortazo en la mejilla. Volvió a mirar la imagen que le devolvía la superficie del agua, la cual no había cambiado salvo por el detalle de que ahora tenía una mejilla enrojecida. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y con ayuda de sus manos se mojó la cara con el agua fresca y limpia. Nada. No había nada que hacer. El maldito reflejo seguía siendo el mismo.

Miró sus manos con detenimiento y sorpresa. Eran muy pequeñas, demasiado pequeñas para tratarse de las manos de un chico de dieciséis años. Más bien parecían las manos de un niño de cinco o seis años de edad, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Qué diantres le estaba pasando? De pronto su rostro se iluminó. Ya sabía qué hacer, buscaría a Kagome y los demás y entre todos intentarían encontrar el modo de volverlo a su apariencia normal. Se puso en pié de un salto, animado ante la perspectiva de volver a ser el mismo, y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la linde del bosque. Se le hizo raro correr con esas piernas tan cortas. Sinceramente, no recordaba haber sido tan pequeño a esa edad. Mientras corría, las preguntas no dejaron de aparecer en su mente: ¿Por qué había vuelto a ser un niño de seis años? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto, si es que había un culpable? ¿ Cuándo había ocurrido todo, exactamente? ¿Cómo haría para volver a la normalidad? ¿Estaría relacionado con lo que sintió mientras dormía?

Se detuvo junto a un gran árbol y tuvo que apoyarse sobre el tronco de éste para permanecer de pié. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y tuvo que esperar algunos minutos antes de que se regularizara por completo. Cualquier distancia se alargaba estando en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Buscó algún rastro de sus amigos con la mirada, pero no había ningún indicio de que hubiesen estado allí. Probó a llamarlos, gritando sus nombres con tanta fuerza como sus pulmones le permitían, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el repentino vuelo de algunas aves que se habían asustado con sus gritos y huían despavoridas. Inuyasha no se dio por vencido y siguió llamándolos a través del bosque, obteniendo siempre el silencio como respuesta.

Calculó que llevaba andando una hora cuando, al llegar a un claro, se encontró con algo que lo dejó de piedra. Había una mujer de largos y negros cabellos en frente de él, pero estaba de espaldas y por eso no se percató de su presencia. Vestía un elegante kimono que le resultó vagamente familiar, y el olor que desprendía era... flores silvestres.

Inuyasha palideció. No, no podía ser verdad. Tenía que estar soñando, seguro que estaba soñando.

Se quedó paralizado y la sangre comenzó a correr vertiginosa por sus venas. Podía escuchar cada latido de su corazón con claridad y los labios y las manos comenzaron a temblarle incontrolablemente. Creyó que sus piernas no serían capaces de soportar su peso durante mucho más tiempo, pero tampoco podía huir de allí porque su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes silenciosas que le dictaba su cerebro.

Lentamente, la mujer comenzó a darse la vuelta. Inuyasha no pudo retener un sollozo cuando vio el rostro de la mujer. Tez pálida, ojos marrones, labios rojos y carnosos y facciones delicadas. Era indudablemente hermosa, tal y como la recordaba.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió tiernamente. Una sonrisa que el chico había ansiado volver a ver en innumerables ocasiones...

- Por fin te encuentro, Inuyasha- Su voz era suave, dulce. Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de un conmocionado Inuyasha. Oh, tantas veces deseando volver a oír su nombre susurrado por esa voz...

Finalmente, sus rodillas se doblaron bajo su peso y cayó al suelo, aunque su mirada siguió fija sobre la mujer que se alzaba ante él. Su mente se había quedado en blanco y lo único que podía hacer era mirar a la mujer sorprendido y pálido, como si hubiese visto una aparición. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y tan solo una palabra escapó de sus labios sin que él se diese cuenta.

- Mamá...- murmuró, antes de que la voz se le quebrara.

CONTINUARÁ...

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero al fin está aquí la conti. Espero que no os haya parecido demasiado aburrida (personalmente, esta cap no me termina de convencer. Estuve a punto de borrarlo y de rescribirlo entero, pero al final, no sé por qué, decidí publicarlo así). Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por seguir leyendo esta historia.

Gracias a:

**TanInu**

**InUaO35**

**satorichiva**

**paula :D**

**Izayoi-vicky**

**Laurags**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!! **

Un besazo a todo el mundo.

Atte: Erazal.


	7. Chapter 5: Atrapado en el pasado

Hola una vez más, aquí una ya muy cansada Erazal (no por la historia, tranquilos, sino por lo tardío de la hora y porque esta mañana he madrugado). Una vez más, siento la tardanza. Espero que el capítulo compense la espera.

CAPÍTULO 5: Atrapado en el pasado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre cariño?- preguntó Lady Izayoi con evidente preocupación, mientras se arrodillaba frente al tembloroso niño. El pequeño no dio muestras de haberla escuchado, demasiado ocupado en secar las lágrimas que manaban sin control de sus ojos dorados. La mujer sonrió tiernamente y buscó entre los pliegues de su kimono hasta dar con un pequeño pañuelo blanco de seda.- Me asusté mucho cuando no te vi esta mañana en tu cama, ¿sabes? Y tampoco estabas en la casa...- apartó cuidadosamente las manos del niño de su rostro y éste se estremeció ante el contacto. Con mucha delicadeza secó las mejillas de Inuyasha, y después volvió a guardar el pañuelo.- Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que te hubieses internado en el bosque tú solo, pero decidí buscar aquí de todas formas. Menos mal que hice caso de ese presentimiento.

Inuyasha se frotó los ojos con ambas manos. Era real. Ella era real.

La vio levantarse con lentitud y luego sacudir ligeramente sus vestimentas para deshacerse de los restos de hierba y de las ramitas secas que se habían adherido a la tela. Sus ojos brillaban con alegría y su expresión denotaba alivio.

- Vamos, dame la mano. Tenemos que volver a casa, ya es casi la hora de almorzar- sonrió la mujer, tendiéndole una mano al niño.

Inuyasha se quedó mirándola sin hablar y sin moverse. No sabía si confiar en ella o no. ¿Y si se trataba solo de una ilusión, un espejismo creado por su imaginación? O peor aún: ¿y si se trataba de una trampa de Naraku? Ya había caído en una trampa parecida una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces.

- ¿Cómo sé que tu de verdad eres mi madre?- preguntó por fin, desconfiado y receloso, retrocediendo unos centímetros.

Izayoi lo miró sorprendida.

- Hijo, ¿qué te pasa?- ahora parecía realmente preocupada. Se agachó junto al medio demonio.- ¿Te has encontrado con algún demonio? ¿Te han atacado?

Él negó con la cabeza. Se puso en pié sin previo aviso, alerta, pero una vez más se sintió extraño al verse tan pequeño. En ese estado comenzaba a sentirse realmente indefenso. ¡Ni siquiera superaba en altura a Izayoi cuando esta se hallaba sentada!

- ¡¿Dónde están Kagome y los demás?!- más que una pregunta parecía una exigencia. Si él se encontraba en ese cuerpo cabía la posibilidad de que los demás se encontrasen en una situación similar, y si ese era el caso, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por encontrarlos enseguida.

La mujer lo miró aún más confundida, si se podía, y llevó una de sus manos a la frente del niño, sin que éste tuviera tiempo de apartarse.

- No parece que estés enfermo...-murmuró más para sí que para el medio demonio. Volvió a posar su mirada en la del pequeño.- ¿Seguro que no te ha pasado nada?

Inuyasha comenzaba a enfurecerse. Si era una trampa, sin duda era una de muy mal gusto. Apartó la mano de la mujer sin mucha delicadeza, harto de que se burlaran de él.

- ¡Dime dónde diablos están Kagome y los demás!- exclamó, aunque su voz no tenía el tono ronco e intimidador que solía tener cuando él quería. Su voz había sonado ridículamente infantil y aflautada.

Izayoi inspiró y suspiró una, dos, tres veces. Tenía que intentar calmarse y calmar al niño.

- ¿Quiénes son Kagome y los demás?- inquirió, sin demostrar enfado o burla en su voz. Simplemente curiosidad y tal vez preocupación.- ¿Son amigos tuyos?- al pronunciar estas palabras se le iluminó el rostro.

Inuyasha cerró sus pequeños puños con fuerza, pero en lugar de parecer intimidador con este gesto sólo conseguía que la mujer tuviera ganas de reír y de abrazarlo.

- Lo sabes perfectamente, demonio- acusó- Dime qué les has hecho o probarás mi Viento Cortante- amenazó llevándose una mano a la cintura, en busca de la empuñadura de su preciada espada. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al no encontrar nada atado a su cintura. Contrariamente a lo que debía hacer cuando se encontraba frente a un enemigo, apartó la mirada de la mujer para ver que, efectivamente, la espada no se encontraba donde se suponía que debía estar.

De pronto unas manos lo sujetaron con firmeza por los hombros, sin hacerle daño. Pegó un bote y miró con ojos desorbitados a la mujer que tenía enfrente. No supo descifrar la expresión de Izayoi.

- Inuyasha...- murmuró apenas, con una mezcla de tristeza y de miedo en su voz.- ¿Cómo es que conoces el ataque de la espada de tu padre?

- ¿De Tessaiga?- se le escapó al pequeño. Se había quedado completamente sorprendido y no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar.

La mujer se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Se dejó caer inesperadamente sobre la hierba, pálida como un fantasma y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con la mirada perdida.

Inuyasha vaciló. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Se trataba realmente de un demonio? Lo cierto es que no parecía uno, pero se recordó que los demonios disfrazados como humanos tampoco lo parecían. ¿Podría ser que se tratara realmente de su madre? Su corazón, en el interior de su pecho, comenzó una alocada carrera. Físicamente eran idénticas, su aroma era el mismo, y su carácter también. Su voz dulce y aterciopelada era inconfundible, y no parecía estar fingiendo.

Avanzó un paso, dubitativo, e intentó buscar la mirada de la mujer.

La respiración de ella se tornó acelerada, y daba la sensación de que iba a perder el sentido en cualquier momento. Finalmente, Izayoi fue capaz de sostener la mirada de su hijo, aunque las palabras no salieron con tanta facilidad de su boca.

- ¿Cómo... sabes de la... existencia de esa... espada?

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro. Si era un demonio al servicio de Naraku debía saber que él poseía la espada que un día perteneció a su padre. Era un tremendo factor a tomar en cuenta en una batalla.

- Es mi espada- respondió con sencillez.- Mi padre me la legó.

Izayoi negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Es cierto... que tu padre te ha dejado esa espada como legado... Pero... eso solo lo sabemos Totosai, Mioga y yo...- lo miró con ojos cristalinos- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho, pequeño?

Inuyasha tragó con dificultad. Definitivamente esto no podía tratarse de una trampa maquinada por Naraku... ¡Él no sabía tanto acerca de su pasado y, por lo tanto, no podían saberlo los demonios que estaban bajo sus órdenes! Y si no era un demonio enviado por Naraku... ¿Eso quería decir que había una remota posibilidad de que la mujer que tenía delante de sus ojos fuese realmente su madre?

- Es una historia muy larga- sentenció, dejando escapar un suspiro y dando el tema por zanjado. Como Izayoi le lanzó una mirada suplicante no pudo evitar ceder y decidir contarle todo acerca del futuro y de cómo se había enterado de la existencia de Tessaiga. Chasqueó la lengua. No iba a ser algo fácil de explicar.- Mejor te lo explico todo en casa. No es seguro quedarse en medio del bosque.

Izayoi asintió y se levantó con algo de dificultad. Estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo pero fue capaz de mantenerse en pié, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol cercano con manos temblorosas. Desde su altura, posó en su hijo una mirada de asombro. ¿Desde cuando se comportaba con tanta propiedad y madurez?

Inuyasha, aún algo receloso, le tendió una mano a su madre. ¿Estaba haciendo bien el confiar en ella? No habían pruebas de que fuese un demonio pero... ¿Y si volvían a engañarlo con un truco fácil, como lo hizo una vez Sesshomaru? Envió aquellos pensamientos al fondo de su mente. Si la vida le daba la oportunidad de volver a tener a su madre junto a él una vez más estaba claro que no iba a desaprovecharla.

Izayoi cogió la mano que el niño le tendía, interiormente feliz porque era la primera vez en ese día que el pequeño aceptaba su cercanía. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido para sufrir un cambio tan radical de personalidad, y sobre todo la inquietaba cómo había llegado a saber de la espada que Inu no Taisho le legaba.

Caminaron todo el trecho que separaba el lugar en el que se habían encontrado hasta la pequeña choza de madera en el más absoluto silencio. Inuyasha tuvo que lidiar todo ese tiempo con toda clase de sentimientos contradictorios. Había decidido que no podía tratarse de un demonio ni de una alucinación creada por su mente. La mujer era demasiado real, y no podía encontrar en su forma de ser nada que no le inspirara confianza. Más de una vez se reprochó mentalmente por creer que en realidad sí era su madre, sabiendo perfectamente que ella murió muchos años atrás. Pero, por otra parte, él volvía a presentar el aspecto de un niño de seis años y volvía a encontrarse en las tierras donde había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido exactamente? Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y el pobre muchacho seguía confundido no sólo por los recientes acontecimientos, sino por haberse encontrado con una persona a la que había dado por perdida hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Cuando sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre la estructura de madera no pudo evitar que su corazón diese un vuelco. Volvía a tener frente a él lo que un día consideró su hogar, y también el lugar que tantos malos recuerdos le traía. La choza estaba tal y como la recordaba: la esterilla de la puerta permanecía en su sitio, intacta; la madera presentaba un aspecto un tanto deplorable, carcomida por la humedad y el paso del tiempo, pero resistente, a pesar de todo; sus escasos juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, cerca de la entrada, y no muy lejos podía ver una manta en la que su madre solía sentarse mientras lo observaba jugar. Se trataba de una cabaña que constaba únicamente de una habitación, y aunque por fuera su aspecto fuera algo desolador, su interior era bastante acogedor.

Soltó la mano de su madre y se acercó a la pequeña vivienda con pasos vacilantes. Su corazón latía dolorosamente, pero se veía incapaz de huir de aquel lugar. Llegó a la entrada y posó una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta, y los recuerdos de lo sucedido aquella fatídica noche volvieron a su mente, demasiado intensos y nítidos. Agachó levemente la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los recuerdos que le traían ese lugar eran demasiado dolorosos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- la voz de su madre le pareció muy distante, casi irreal. Se giró con lentitud, sobrecogido por la cantidad de emociones que lo estaban asaltando.

- No te preocupes, solo estoy un poco confundido- mintió. No podía decirle que esa choza, su casa, le traía muchos recuerdos, porque según su madre él había estado allí esa misma mañana. Claro está, ella tampoco sabía que él no era realmente el pequeño Inuyasha, sino el de dieciséis años. ¿Cómo explicarle algo que ni él mismo entendía? Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Tenía que descubrir qué había pasado y localizar pronto a sus amigos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Y si les había pasado algo?

Inuyasha tragó con dificultad. Lo más seguro era que no les hubiese sucedido nada. Eran sus amigos, los conocía, y sabía que eran capaces de cuidar de sí mismos.

Sin una palabra más, se internó en la pequeña vivienda, conteniendo el aliento al traspasar el umbral. Nunca pensó que volver a ese lugar le resultaría tan difícil. Los recuerdos poblaban su mente, y admitía que le hubiese gustado recuperar los momentos felices que vivió entre esas cuatro paredes.

Su madre entró tras él, tranquila y resuelta. El pequeño medio demonio se había dado cuenta de que la mujer lo miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, con una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza. Seguramente estaba muy intrigada por saber todo lo referente a la espada de su padre, fue su conclusión.

Izayoi se dirigió al centro de la habitación, donde habían apiñados unos troncos de madera, y suspendido encima de ellos, un pequeño caldero. El pequeño recordó con nostalgia que era allí donde su madre cocinaba, y era precisamente a eso a lo que se disponía a hacer la mujer en ese instante.

Inuyasha se puso de puntillas para poder ver mejor lo que hacía.

El interior del caldero estaba repleto de agua, lo que quería decir que la mujer había ido aquella mañana al río. Su mirada se entristeció. Habían días en los que no tenían nada que comer, debido a la escasez de dinero. A Izayoi le resultaba realmente difícil encontrar trabajo y mantenerlo más de unos días. Y ahora sabía la razón: se había enamorado de un demonio y había dado a luz a un ser que no era completamente humano.

Inuyasha reprimió el gruñido que amenazó con salir de su garganta.

Todas las personas a las que quería sufrían de algún modo por su causa, por su mera existencia. ¿Es que acaso no tenía derecho a vivir una vida normal? ¿No tenía derecho a tener a las personas que quería a su lado? Él no había elegido ser como era, y por lo tanto no tenía ni mérito ni culpa de ser un medio demonio. ¿Tan difícil era de entender? Y de todas formas, que él supiera, ser un medio demonio no significaba ser inferior, ni tampoco ser insensible.

Frunció el ceño, decidiendo que no valía la pena pensar en ese tipo de cosas tan estúpidas. Apenas unas horas atrás Kagome le había dejado claro que no importaba si era un demonio, un humano o un medio demonio. Lo querían tal y como era, y aunque el número de personas que pensaban de esa manera era visiblemente pequeño, le hacía infinitamente feliz tenerlas a su lado. Qué más deba que fuese una sola persona, mientras esa persona lo quisiese por ser él mismo, mientras esa persona le abriese su corazón y le entendiera.

Izayoi echó algo de arroz en el agua, que ya estaba hirviendo, y comenzó a remover el contenido del pequeño caldero con una cuchara de madera. La mujer soltó un suspiro y se volvió hacia el niño, que observaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Sonrió dulcemente.

- El arroz estará listo en unos minutos. ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó amablemente.

Inuyasha asintió. La verdad es que comenzaba a ser consciente de que no había comido nada desde hacía un día, y su estómago se lo reprochaba. Se llevó una mano al vientre en un acto reflejo a sus pensamientos, haciendo reír a su madre.

Izayoi cogió dos tazones de un montón que reposaban en un rincón, y con un paño quitó la suciedad que los cubría. Miró con ojo crítico la vajilla, en busca de alguna mancha que hubiera olvidado, pero resignándose al mismo tiempo al saber que de todas formas no podría obtener un resultado mucho mejor. Le tendió uno a Inuyasha, y luego cogió también los palillos. Tras limpiarlos le ofreció los mejores al niño, y volvió junto al caldero, comprobando que el arroz ya estaba cocido. Llenó los dos tazones con abundante arroz y se sentó junto al pequeño.

- Que aproveche- dijo antes de llevarse un poco de arroz a la boca. Inuyasha la imitó y, mientras comía, se dedicó a observar a su madre. No podía apartar su mirada de ella. Tenía la sensación de que si la perdía de vista se desvanecería, y no quería que eso sucediese. No quería perderla cuando acababa de recuperarla.

Comieron en silencio, pero de todas formas no tardaron mucho en vaciar sus respectivos tazones. La comida escaseaba en esa casa tanto como el pequeño recordaba.

La mujer lo observó fijamente, e Inuyasha adivinó que el momento de las preguntas había llegado.

- ¿Qué pasó esta mañana?- inquirió, sin apartar sus ojos marrones de los dorados de su hijo.

Inuyasha suspiró. Está bien, acababa de formular una de las preguntas más difíciles y de las cuales no tenía la respuesta. Bueno, sí, tenía una respuesta, pero ella no la entendería. Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa. ¡Pero si ni siquiera él mismo lo entendía!

- Verás...- comenzó, sin saber lo que iba a decir. ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo decirle que venía del futuro, y que ni él mismo sabía por qué se encontraba allí?- En realidad yo... yo no soy el Inuyasha de seis años... Quiero decir... Tengo dieciséis años.

Izayoi lo miró con perplejidad, sin entender.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Me he despertado esta mañana en este cuerpo, y tan sólo unas horas antes estaba con mis amigos- le explicó- Mientras dormía sentí algo extraño, lo malo es que no recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió exactamente, y cuando desperté ya estaba así.

Izayoi se quedó estática durante unos segundos. Lentamente giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin saber qué decir. Miró a su hijo sin saber si creerle o no, realmente extrañada ante esa historia.

- Entonces tú... ¿tienes dieciséis años?- preguntó con incredulidad. Luego sonrió dulcemente, como si de repente lo hubiera comprendido.- Oh, ya sé, me estás gastando una broma- dijo, muy convencida de sus palabras.

Inuyasha negó. Esto iba a resultar más difícil de lo que creía...

- No, no es una broma, mamá- replicó.

Izayoi dejó de sonreír.

- Hijo, ¿de verdad que no estás enfermo?- preguntó con preocupación.

Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la cara, enfadado consigo mismo por no saber explicarse mejor.

- Mamá... Yo no soy el Inuyasha de seis años. Vengo del futuro, o al menos mi alma. Sé de la existencia de Colmillo de Acero porque mi padre me la legó y ahora me pertenece, y mi hermano Sesshomaru ha intentado quitármela en incontables ocasiones.- Soltó un largo suspiro, fijándose en las reacciones de su madre a medida que hablaba.- En el futuro viajo con mis amigos para recuperar los fragmentos de la esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus, que se rompió por accidente. Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que esos fragmentos caigan en manos de demonios. Naraku, un medio demonio, ambiciona la esfera, y nos lleva bastante ventaja en la búsqueda de los fragmentos.- Gruñó al recordar a su enemigo.- Quiere el poder de la esfera para lograr sus propios fines, y en su empeño por conseguirla ha matado a mucha gente.

El pequeño dejó de hablar, dejando que su madre asimilara la información.

La mujer se había quedado muda de asombro. Parpadeó un par de veces y se llevó una mano al corazón.

- Está bien- murmuró, casi en un susurro, pálida.- Ahora sí te creo.- declaró, mirándolo como si lo viera por primera vez.

El niño no podría haberse inventado una historia semejante por mucha imaginación que tuviera, pensó Izayoi. Y además estaba el echo de que conocía la existencia de la espada de su padre; y no sólo eso, sino que también conocía a Sesshomaru. Eran demasiadas casualidades para ser solo eso, casualidades.

- No sé por qué he vuelto a esta apariencia- continuó el medio demonio, más relajado porque su madre le creía.- Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de que se trate de otra de las muchas trampas de Naraku.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con el alma del Inuyasha de seis años?- preguntó de pronto Izayoi, alarmada.

Inuyasha se paralizó. Era cierto. Si él estaba en el cuerpo del pequeño Inuyasha, ¿dónde estaba el alma del niño?

Enseguida se relajó. Si algo malo le hubiese sucedido al pequeño Inuyasha, él lo sabría. Al fin y al cabo eran la misma persona, ¿no? Si el alma del pequeño hubiese desaparecido para siempre él no podría estar allí en esos momentos.

- No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad.- Pero seguro que está bien, porque sino yo no estaría vivo.

Izayoi asintió, comprendiendo enseguida.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar y, sin embargo, no sabían qué preguntar. Izayoi tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era el muchacho que tenía frente a sus ojos. Era cierto que se trataba de su hijo, pero no lo conocía. ¿Cómo le habrían afectado el paso de los años? ¿Habría tenido una vida feliz? ¿Cuáles eran sus sueños, sus pensamientos, sus ilusiones en la vida...?

El medio demonio, por su parte, tenía unas inmensas ganas de compartir de nuevo buenos momentos con su madre, de volver a hablar con ella, de preguntarle todo lo que no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle en el pasado... Pero por otra parte, temía cambiar su presente desvelando algo que cambiara radicalmente el pasado.

- ¿Podrías hablarme sobre tus amigos?- inquirió la mujer, rompiendo el silencio tras unos minutos.

El asombro se pintó en la cara del niño. Se había esperado cualquier pregunta menos esa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello plateado.

- Claro- sonrió.

Pasaron las siguientes horas hablando sobre un cosa y otra. El tiempo pasó volando, y apenas se dieron cuenta de que la tarde caía sobre ellos. Inuyasha prácticamente no paró de hablar, animado, aparentando de verdad ahora seis años, haciendo incluso gestos exagerados con las manos de vez en cuando para expresarse mejor. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había echado de menos contarle sus vivencias a su madre, de compartirlas con ella. Y se sentía muy feliz de poder hablarle de los amigos que tenía, ahora su única familia, olvidando por completo el incidente de la noche anterior. También le contó con orgullo todas sus hazañas, incluidas las vividas durante la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la esfera (aunque fue de esas de las que más habló). Su madre lo escuchaba con mucha atención, emocionándose con él. Sentía una gran calidez en el corazón al poder conocerlo más. Era muy distinto al pequeño Inuyasha, pero a la vez muy parecido. Seguía conservando su carácter, aunque, como era de esperarse, había cambiado un poco, y había madurado mucho. También se dio cuenta de que era mucho más valiente que el Inuyasha que ella conocía, más abierto, más sociable, y eso le hizo enorgullecerse. Conocer nuevamente a su hijo era sin duda una experiencia fantástica.

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, cuando ya se aproximaba el crepúsculo. Izayoi se puso en pie, intrigada por saber quién venía a esas horas, y fue a la entrada de la casa. Inuyasha no se movió de su sitio, pero fijó su mirada dorada en la puerta, poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta.

Izayoi abrió y el pequeño pudo ver una silueta masculina recortada por los débiles rayos solares del atardecer.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y una mezcla de miedo y odio.

De pié, en la entrada de su casa, se hallaba un hombre de mediana edad, ojos negros como el carbón, nariz aguileña, el rostro cubierto de cicatrices, y el pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo recogido en una cola.

Inuyasha no pudo reprimir el gruñido de advertencia que escapó de entre sus dientes, los cuales se hallaban fuertemente apretados.

La mujer se giró hacia él alarmada, pero no por temor al hombre que tenía en frente, sino por la reacción del niño.

Inuyasha hizo caso omiso a la pregunta silenciosa que le formulaba su madre a través de la mirada, demasiado concentrado en contenerse para no saltar encima de aquel hombre y descargar toda su furia y tristeza en él.

Había sufrido tantos años... Había tenido que abandonar de forma inesperada y brusca su niñez para poder sobrevivir en un mundo cruel que no lo aceptaba, y todo por culpa de aquel hombre... El hombre que aquella fatídica noche irrumpió en su casa acompañado por todos los hombres de la aldea con una única intención: acabar con su vida. El hombre que había cambiado el curso de su vida de la noche a la mañana después de haberle clavado una navaja a su madre en el estómago, acabando con su vida.

El niño le dirigió al hombre una mirada cargada del más profundo odio, y éste le devolvió una de confusión y desconfianza.

Izayoi los miraba a uno y a otro, sin entender qué sucedía.

- Inuyasha...- el tono de la mujer era de advertencia. Inuyasha se calmó un poco, pero no apartó su mirada del hombre en ningún momento, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, preparado para lo que fuera.

El campesino torció el gesto, al parecer desagradado ante la visión del pequeño medio demonio. Después se volvió hacia la mujer, cambiando por completo la expresión de su rostro, mostrando ahora amabilidad.

- Siento molestarla a estas horas, Lady Izayoi- se disculpó, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- No se preocupe, no es molestia- se apresuró en contestar, algo incómoda por la anterior actitud de su hijo. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

El hombre sonrió, mostrando parte de su estropeada dentadura.

- Vengo para entregarle la paga de esta semana- sentenció, buscando entre los pliegues de su usado kimono, hasta dar con un pequeño saquito. Se lo tendió a la mujer.

- Oh, gracias, pero no tendría porque haberse molestado- sonrió, recibiendo el objeto.- De todas formas tengo que volver mañana a su casa, así que podría haberlo recogido entonces.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

- No ha sido ninguna molestia- le aseguró.- Pensé que quizás le hiciese falta, y por eso decidí traérselo yo mismo.

Antes de que la mujer pudiese decir una palabra más, el hombre se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, alejándose de la choza con paso tranquilo.

- Gracias...- murmuró Izayoi, aún algo sorprendida por la inesperada visita.

Cuando el hombre se perdió en la lejanía, la mujer cerró la puerta, soltando un suspiro.

Después se volvió hacia Inuyasha, el cual la miraba con el ceño fruncido y sentado con los brazos y las piernas cruzados.

- ¿Por qué te ha traído dinero?- exigió saber el niño.- ¿Y por qué vas a su casa?

Izayoi se sentó junto a él, intentando entender por qué ese hombre provocaba esa reacción en Inuyasha.

- Trabajo para él- le explicó la mujer con calma.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- estalló Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie de pronto, como movido por un resorte.

Su madre se sobresaltó ante el grito y su movimiento tan brusco.

- ¿Hay algún problema?- inquirió, cruzándose ella también de brazos.

La respiración de Inuyasha se aceleró, y cerró los puños con fuerza, intentando contener el torrente de emociones que lo embargaban en aquel momento. Miró a su madre y respiró una, dos, tres veces. No, no podía perder el control de esa manera.

Se dejó caer otra vez al suelo, adoptando la misma postura que tenía unos momentos antes. Izayoi también pareció tranquilizarse un poco al verlo sentarse de nuevo.

Inuyasha evitó la mirada interrogante de su madre. Está bien... Tenía que pensar las cosas antes de actuar. No podía decirle a su madre lo que ese hombre había hecho, o más bien haría. Eso podría cambiar el curso de la historia, y las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas.

Inuyasha mostró un brillo de determinación en sus ojos dorados, que brillaron como fuego, dándole un aspecto un tanto intimidador, aunque su madre no fue consciente de ese detalle.

Estaba decidido. No le diría nada a su madre, pero tampoco permitiría que lo que sucedió se repitiera. Observaría a ese hombre e impediría que se maquinara de nuevo el plan de asesinato. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por salvar la vida de su madre esta vez, y si tenía que lograrlo sin ayuda, él solo, pues entonces lo haría, sin importar lo que costara.

No iba a permitir que ese hombre le pusiese un dedo encima a su madre. Era una promesa.

CONTINUARÁ...

Gracias a...

TanInu 

**PaauLaa **

**Izayoi-vicky**

**Laurags**

**Satorichiva**

**Dsl090**


	8. Capítulo 6: El diario y la cueva

CAPÍTULO 6: El diario y la cueva.

En cuanto el sol despuntó por el horizonte a la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha se puso alerta en su cama, simulando que aún dormía profundamente. Estaba tumbado de lado y de cara a la pared, así que se tuvo que conformar con imaginar lo que estaba haciendo su madre. Escuchaba atentamente cada movimiento que hacía la mujer, que iba de un lado a otro de la habitación y, según pudo imaginar el niño, guardando las mantas que había usado aquella noche.

Inuyasha se había propuesto averiguar todo sobre el nuevo trabajo de su madre y sobre aquel hombre que aparentaba ser inofensivo, aunque él sabía perfectamente que no lo era.

Antes de salir de la casa, Lady Izayoi se acercó a su hijo, se agachó a su lado y le acarició tiernamente una mejilla. Inuyasha, claro está, se cuidó de no abrir los ojos y de respirar lenta y acompasadamente (lo que resultaba un tanto difícil, teniendo en cuenta el nerviosismo que lo corroía). Izayoi sonrió tiernamente y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Después salió de la casa intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido posible.

Inuyasha esperó pacientemente hasta que el sonido de pisadas se hizo casi inaudible para su desarrollado oído. Cuando decidió que ya su madre se había alejado lo suficiente, salió de un salto de la cama y se precipitó hacia la puerta. La abrió lentamente y, una vez que vio que no había peligro de que alguien lo viera, salió cerrándola tras de sí.

La mañana era un poco fría, pero el cielo estaba completamente limpio y despejado. Aún era muy temprano, puesto que el sol seguía ocultándose tras las montañas, y el cielo tenía colores claros y levemente anaranjados. A Inuyasha ni siquiera le hizo falta valerse de su olfato para seguir el rastro de su madre. El aroma que desprendía era tan intenso que podía olerlo sin ninguna dificultad. Comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea más cercana, ocultándose entre el denso follaje del bosque y subiendo ocasionalmente sobre la rama de algún árbol. Su madre no podía saber que la estaba siguiendo, o de lo contrario lo mandaría derechito a la casa. A pesar del tiempo no había olvidado la forma de pensar de su madre.

Pronto divisó la aldea en la que vivía ese bastardo, y supo que a partir de ahí que tendría que extremar las precauciones. Se coló entre las casas sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia, sigiloso como una sombra. No perdía a Lady Izayoi de vista, y al mismo tiempo se aseguraba de que nadie lo viera. Al cabo de algunos minutos, su madre llegó ante una choza bastante más grande que las demás, en cuyas tierras había un pequeño grupo de hombres que se encargaban de cultivar legumbres. La casa era como todas las demás de la aldea, solo que un poco más grande y más señorial, y quizás un poco más cuidada. A parte de eso, no tenía nada especial. Los hombres giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la mujer en cuanto esta estuvo junto a la puerta de entrada y la saludaron como si la conocieran de toda la vida.

En su escondite, Inuyasha reprimió un gruñido.

Izayoi atravesó el patio y entró en la casa. Y ya Inuyasha no pudo ver nada más. Comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos, impaciente y nervioso. Tendría que colarse de alguna manera, no había ido hasta allí para nada. Salió de detrás del corral en el que se había escondido y bordeó la valla que cercaba la casa del "bastardo" casi a gatas. Ya se estaba hartando de dar vueltas alrededor de la casa cuando descubrió una parte de la valla que estaba rota. Sonriendo triunfalmente, saltó por encima del tablón de madera caído y se apresuró en correr hasta una de las paredes de la casa. Se asomó por la esquina y suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó que nadie lo había visto. Ahora tendría que buscar una forma de observar lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de la casa. Buscó con la mitrada algo que le sirviera: lo único que encontró fue una vasija de barro un poco más grande que él. Entrecerró los ojos. Bueno, era mejor que nada.

Arrastró la vasija hasta la ventana más cercana, cosa que casi le costó sudor y lágrimas. Otra de las cosas que lamentaba era el haber perdido prácticamente toda su fuerza al volver a su cuerpo de infante. Se subió a la vasija y se agarró fuertemente al marco de madera de la ventana. Lo que vio le dejó sorprendido. Aquello parecía un taller, repleto de mujeres que se dedicaban a tejer y a confeccionar kimonos. Inuyasha buscó a su madre entre todo aquel gentío, y la encontró sentada junto a una pared, cosiendo unos pantalones. Así que de eso se trataba, pensó el muchacho, fijándose más detalladamente en el trabajo que hacía cada persona de aquella habitación.

El "bastardo" irrumpió entonces en la habitación, e Inuyasha tuvo que contenerse para no saltar por la ventana y lanzarse sobre él. Por el contrario, se conformó con clavar sus pequeñas garras en el marco de la ventana, arrancando tiras de madera en el proceso. El hombre se dedicó a comprobar el trabajo de cada persona, dando su aprobación o encargando más prendas. Por fin llegó frente a Izayoi, y comenzó a hablar con ella en tono amistoso. Quizás demasiado amistoso para el gusto de Inuyasha.

Estaba por entrar y decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese hombre cuando sintió un jalón en el hombro. Pegó un bote y se le cortó la respiración, pero tuvo la mala suerte de caer dentro de la vasija a causa del susto y del resbalón que pegó. Dentro, no pudo evitar comenzar a toser por culpa de todo el polvo que la pieza de barro había ido recogiendo. Y algo que tampoco pudo evitar fue restregarse la parte adolorida a causa de la caída, dígase donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Entonces, cuando recordó la situación en la que se encontraba, su corazón comenzó una alocada carrera. ¡Lo habían descubierto! ¿Y si ahora reprendían a su madre por permitir que él se encontrase allí?

Resignándose a su suerte, se puso en pié y se asomó por el borde de la vasija. En cuanto vio quien le había asustado sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué queréis?- preguntó, y su voz sonó de nuevo ridículamente aguda y aflautada, nada más lejos del efecto que había intentado conseguir.

El grupo de niños que lo miraban sonrientes desde el suelo se acercaron más a él dando saltitos en vez de andando con normalidad. Una niña de expresión dulce, ojos grandes y brillantes y con las mejillas llenas de pecas se puso justo en frente de él, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- preguntó alegremente.

Inuyasha por un momento pensó que no había oído bien. No recordaba que ningún niño hubiese querido jugar nunca con él cuando era pequeño. Más bien había sido siempre él quien intentaba que alguien lo aceptara en su grupo. Salió de dudas cuando la niña volvió a formular la pregunta, esta vez más cerca aún de su cara.

- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- repitió al ver que el medio demonio no contestaba, acercándose tanto a él que rozó su nariz con la suya.

Inuyasha pegó un salto hacia atrás, y el movimiento fue tan brusco que hasta estuvo a punto de hacer caer la vasija.

- No... no puedo ahora- tartamudeó, recordando la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

La niña hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado y, esta vez, en vez de reformular la pregunta, dio por hecho que él hubiese respondido afirmativamente.

- Vamos, sal de ahí, si no se nos irá el día- le apremió, tironeando de una de las mangas de su kimono.

Inuyasha tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Se desasió del agarre y de un salto salió de la vasija, cayendo en el suelo con envidiable agilidad.

- No, ahora no- dijo secamente, dándoles la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué no?- insistió la niña. Inuyasha alzó los ojos al cielo. No, esto no podía estar pasándole a él.

- Tengo cosas que hacer- replicó, encarando al grupo y señalando la ventana con el pulgar.

Oh, perfecto. Ahora la niña parecía estar apunto de hacer un puchero. Inuyasha comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Lo que menos le hacía falta en esos momentos era un ejército de niños lloriqueando. Pero, súbitamente, la niña de las pecas pareció cambiar de parecer y, en lugar romper a llorar, dibujó una sonrisa esperanzada y juntó sus manos como si se dispusiese a rezar.

- ¿Podemos ayudarte?- preguntó.

Los demás niños enseguida comenzaron a sonreír también y a preguntarle lo mismo, como si ayudar a alguien fuese la cosa más divertida del mundo y estuviesen impacientes por hacerlo.

- Por favor, por favor- imploró la niña, lanzándole una miradita de cachorro desvalido que no pudo ignorar.

Uno de los niños salió del círculo que les rodeaba y se acercó hasta ellos dos, con una actitud un tanto arrogante para su corta edad.

- No hagas llorar a Riku- dijo con tono autoritario, hinchando su pecho para darse importancia.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido. ¿Ese niño acababa de darle una orden o sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas?

Y la niña seguía mirándole con esa carita...

Miró de soslayo la ventana. Se suponía que tendría que vigilar cada uno de los movimientos de ese hombre, pero no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran. Porque tener que hacerse cargo de un montón de niños que se creían todopoderosos mientras investigaba sólo podía significar una cosa: muerte segura. Soltó un suspiro resignado.

- No, no hace falta. Iré a jugar con vosotros- se resignó.

Riku comenzó a saltar de pura alegría, pero el niño que se creía superior no pareció muy contento con esta decisión, y eso se notaba a la legua. Una de dos: o bien disimulaba muy mal, o bien no le importaba ni un ápice mostrar su inconformidad y descontento.

Los siguió por el bosque, sin saber dónde se dirigían. Aunque cuanto más lejos de la aldea, mejor para Inuyasha. No sería conveniente que los aldeanos se percatasen de que un medio demonio jugaba con los críos.

A medida que se internaban en el bosque el camino se iba volviendo más sinuoso y estrecho, haciendo que la caminata fuese algo tediosa. Los árboles cada vez crecían más juntos y creaban un tupido muro de ramas y hojas sobre sus cabezas, proyectando sombras algo extrañas sobre el suelo y sus rostros. En aquel lugar daba la sensación de que la noche había caído sobre ellos, cosa bastante alarmante teniendo en cuenta que aún no era mediodía.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó por fin, cuando decidió que ya se estaban alejando demasiado de la población para su gusto.

- A la cueva encantada- respondió un niño de pelo castaño y ojos almendrados que avanzaba unos pasos por delante de él.

- ¿La cueva encantada?- repitió, sin entender.

Kosuke, el niño gruñón y mandón, dejó escapar un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, ofendido por su ignorancia.

- No me puedo creer que no hayas oído hablar de la cueva encantada- se mofó. Recogió una rama del suelo y la cogió como si estuviese empuñando una espada.- Es una cueva que está en lo más profundo del bosque, y según cuentan, se escuchan aullidos y gritos en su interior.- explicó- Hasta dicen que hay fantasmas- finalizó, intentando imitar una finta con el palo.

- ¿De verdad?- inquirió el medio demonio, aunque no muy interesado. Era muy típico entre los humanos inventar historias de terror para mandar a los niños a la cama. Y esa sería una más del montón, por lo que no era nada nuevo.

No tardaron más de unos minutos en llegar a dicha cueva, y algunos de los niños comenzaron a arrepentirse de haber ido hasta allí. Inuyasha tuvo que reconocer que razón no les faltaba, y también comprendió porque se inventaban historias de terror sobre esa cueva. A decir verdad, hasta los alrededores tenían un aspecto tétrico, y que la boca de la formación rocosa tuviese la forma de una cara desfigurada por el miedo tampoco ayudaba mucho. Kosuke fue el que se atrevió a acercarse a la entrada de la cueva en primer lugar, con el palo en ristre, como si se tratase de un gran general a punto de dar las últimas instrucciones a sus soldados antes de entrar en batalla.

- ¡Machacaremos a esos fantasmas y seremos héroes!

En cierto modo, resultaba que eso se creía, pensó Inuyasha. Tuvo que contenerse para no estallar en carcajadas. Desde luego, si fuera cierto que habían fantasmas en aquella cueva, con un palo no los iba a matar. "_Principalmente porque los fantasmas ya están muertos y son incorpóreos"_, se dijo, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no llorar de risa.

La mayoría de los niños dieron un paso atrás, por no decir que lo hicieron todos. Los únicos que no se movieron de su sitio fueron Riku e Inuyasha.

Kosuke los miró con el ceño fruncido, y ahora parecía incluso más enfadado.

- Sois unos miedicas- se burló. Como los niños no reaccionaron tampoco ante esto el niño dejó el caso por perdido.- Está bien- suspiró al fin- Inuyasha y Riku vendrán conmigo. Los demás os quedaréis aquí por si necesitamos refuerzos.

Los niños suspiraron aliviados, claramente felices con el papel que les había tocado ahora.

Inuyasha y Riku siguieron a Kosuke hasta el interior de la cueva. El niño iba muy confiado delante de ellos, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar acordarse de Shippo cuando pretendía asumir el control de la situación. La cosa es que al primer obstáculo corría con el rabo entre las piernas a ocultarse detrás de Kagome, y algo le decía que aquel niño no reaccionaría de una manera muy distinta.

El interior de la cueva era lúgubre y frío, pero eso no les amedrentó. Sus pasos resonaban por el eco de las paredes y cuando se adentraron algunos metros la iluminación comenzó a escasear, haciendo que les resultase complicado seguir el camino sin dar un traspié o sin perder de vista a sus compañeros.

Caminaron durante lo que les parecieron horas, guiados por la rama que Kosuke había recogido por el camino, usándola como bastón y rastreando el suelo con ella en busca de algún agujero en el suelo o una pared que les impidiera el paso.

Riku se aferraba al brazo de Inuyasha y tiritaba, muerta de frío, aunque el medio demonio habría podido jurar que era de miedo más que de otra cosa. Kosuke permanecía implacable, no dándose nunca por vencido. Se empeñaba en ser el primero, el que guiara a los demás. Inuyasha llegó a la conclusión de que ese niño necesitaba urgentemente llamar la atención.

El medio demonio estaba por proponer que diesen media vuelta cuando Kosuke se paró en seco, haciendo que los otros dos chocasen contra él. Habían llegado a una bifurcación. ¿Qué camino tendrían que seguir ahora? O mejor dicho: ¿cuándo iba a comprender Kosuke que allí no había nada? El niño sacó inmediatamente a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos, y de su indecisión.

- Riku y yo iremos por el camino de la izquierda, y tú irás por el de la derecha- le informó. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de protestar, aquello podría resultar peligroso para unos niños como ellos. Pero cambió de idea. Allí no habían fantasmas ni nada, así que en un principio no deberían tener ningún problema, y además, si le dejaban solo podría explorar esas cuevas a fondo sin interrupciones. Quien sabe, a lo mejor esas cuevas podrían ser un buen refugio.

- De acuerdo- asintió. Comenzó a caminar hacia el túnel que le había tocado, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Riku parecía un poco triste por tener que separarse de él. No le dio importancia, seguramente se debía a que él era "el nuevo" y por eso tenía ganas de estar con él. Cuando desapareció del campo visual de los niños comenzó a correr en dirección al final del túnel, impaciente por saber que había allí. Sus sentidos de medio demonio eran mucho más desarrollados que los de los humanos, y gracias a eso no tenía tantas dificultades como ellos para ver en la oscuridad, así que no fue un problema no tener iluminación. Pudo escuchar como Kosuke apremiaba a la niña para que lo siguiera, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Era gracioso ver como los niños intentaban imitar a los adultos.

Siguió corriendo durante algunos minutos, con la respiración acelerada. El paisaje era muy monótono dentro de aquellas cuevas. Paredes rocosas, algunas estalagmitas y estalactitas y oscuridad. Lo típico de una cueva. Pero la cosa cambió cuando llegó al final del largo túnel.

- Vaya...- exclamó, sorprendido por su hallazgo.

Aquello parecía... ¡una casa! Bueno, no una casa en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Más bien una habitación de paredes rocosas decorada con muebles y cosas de valor. Inuyasha entró con precaución, inspeccionándolo todo con la mirada para ver si habían moros en la costa, pero al parecer el lugar estaba desierto. Giró sobre sí mismo, fijándose en cada detalle. Había una alfombra de tonos rojizos en el suelo, con extrañas formas dibujadas. Habían varios cofres amontonados junto a una pared, pero estaban todos cerrados, así que sólo pudo especular sobre su contenido. Habían colocado una estantería de madera en la pared contigua, y estaba repleta de rollos de pergamino, algunos muy antiguos. En el centro, sobre la alfombra, había una pequeña mesa de madera, y habían varias lámparas de aceite dispersadas por toda la habitación. En una de las esquinas reposaba una armadura de samurai, que parecía algo siniestra por la oscuridad y el polvo que la cubría. No eran cosas que un simple campesino pudiera permitirse el lujo de tener...

En seguida, la cabeza del niño se llenó de preguntas. ¿Quién vivía allí? ¿De dónde había sacado todas esas cosas? ¿Serían acaso ladrones o bandidos? ¿Cuál era la función de ese lugar? ¿Dónde estarían ahora los dueños de todo aquello? ¿Serían personas peligrosas? Un momento... ¿Estarían ahora ellos en peligro por haberse metido allí?

Preocupado, se dispuso a dar la vuelta y a salir corriendo en busca de los otros niños. ¡Tenían que salir rápido de allí! Pero entonces su mirada se posó en algo que le llamó la atención. Muy despacio, se acercó a la mesa, se agachó y recogió los papeles que estaban esparcidos por debajo. Estaban amarillentos y algo arrugados, seguramente debido a su antigüedad o a un mal trato por parte del dueño. Una escritura fina y elegante trazaba su camino a lo largo de las hojas, aunque habían zonas en las que la tinta se había emborronado un poco. Como pudo, los dispuso en orden y comenzó a leer. En la primera hoja había un nombre. Entrecerró los ojos para leerlo mejor. _Taro Horigome. _

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo unos segundos. _Taro... Horigome. _¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? Comenzóa pasearse por la habitación, sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. La frustración no tardó en instalarse en él. ¡Argg! ¡Cómo odiaba no recordar las cosas! Estaba completamente seguro de haber oído aquel nombre en algún lado, sólo tenía que recordar dónde. Siguió dando zancadas a lo largo de la habitación, arrugando los papeles entre sus manos y dándose golpes en la cabeza de vez en cuando, cuando la frustración aumentaba. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar aquel nombre?

Al cabo de varios minutos se dio por vencido. Aunque no lo recordase en aquel momento, ya le vendría a la cabeza tarde o temprano, ¿no? En lugar de seguir estrujándose el cerebro decidió seguir leyendo, francamente intrigado.

Justo debajo del nombre había una fecha y, a pesar de que no era muy legible, el niño pudo adivinar que aquello había sido escrito unos diez años atrás. Todo el documento estaba escrito en primera persona, y describía lo que al parecer eran recuerdos. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que eran aquellos papeles. ¡Se trataba de un diario! Bueno, del diario del tal Taro Horigome.

Se disponía a comenzar a leer cuando un grito resonó por las paredes de la cueva. Inuyasha pegó un bote y volvió a dejar los papeles donde los había encontrado. Con el corazón en un puño, comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Eso le había parecido... ¡el grito de un niño! Mientras corría, la preocupación se adueñaba de su ser. ¿Y si les había pasado algo a Kosuke y a Riku? ¿Y si el hombre que vivía en aquella cueva había vuelto y los había encontrado?

El trayecto de vuelta se le hizo eterno, y hasta tuvo la sensación de que el camino se alargaba. Por fin llegó a la bifurcación en la que se habían separado, pero no paró ni un segundo. El camino que habían tomado Riku y Kosuke era más estrecho y angosto, y tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos por no resbalar con la roca húmeda. Su corazón latía como loco, y un dolor en el costado le indicó que le estaba entrando flato. Keh, nada que ver un cuerpo de niño con el de un adolescente acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio. Maldijo en silencio la debilidad de su cuerpo, y también maldijo el momento en el que decidió que a esos críos no les pasaría nada si adentraban solos en las profundidades de esa cueva.

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo corriendo sin parar, con la respiración agitada y con el sonido de la sangre bombeando en sus oídos, cuando distinguió a lo lejos una figura pequeña que se recortaba contra un suave destello de luz azulada.

Llegó junto a Riku, que tenía una expresión mezcla de miedo y preocupación. La niña se aferró fuertemente a él y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirió, contagiado por la preocupación y el miedo de la niña.

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que la niña se tranquilizara, y por fin logró articular:

- Kosuke se ha caído por ahí- dijo señalando con una mano temblorosa una gran fosa, de la que provenía la luz azulada.- Y he escuchado a los fantasmas.- añadió, al borde de la histeria y aferrándose aún con más fuerza a él.

Inuyasha la apartó de él con cuidado, dándole palabras de consuelo. No era propio de él ser tan atento, pero en la vida había una primera vez para todo. Se acercó con pasos vacilantes a la fosa y se asomó. La fosa parecía bastante profunda, y abajo discurría un río subterráneo, lo que explicaba en parte el por qué de la luz azulada. Kosuke se agarraba como podía a un saliente de la pared rocosa, sudoroso y aterrorizado.

- ¡Tranquilo!- exclamó- ¡Te sacaré de ahí!

- ¡Haz el favor de darte prisa! ¡No podré aguantar mucho más!

El medio demonio buscó desesperado algo que le pudiese ayudar a sacar a Kosuke de allí, y fue entonces cuando reparó en los pequeños túneles que habían en las paredes de esa zona de la cueva. Y en el viento que se filtraba a través de ellos, aullando como un lobo herido. Resuelto el misterio de los fantasmas. Pero seguía sin encontrar nada que le fuese útil para rescatar a Kosuke.

Kosuke dejó escapar un grito de terror, se estaba resbalando...

- ¡Aguanta!- le pidió.

No, definitivamente no podía perder más tiempo. Se escuchó un aullido, Riku ahogó un gemido, y a Inuyasha se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Ya voy!- exclamó, y de un salto llegó hasta uno de los túneles de la fosa. Tuvo que agarrarse a la roca para no resbalar. Dedicó un par de segundos a recuperar el aliento, y de otro salto se situó unos centímetros por encima de Kosuke, que hacía lo imposible por mantenerse sujeto a la roca. Le tendió una mano, y no le hizo falta decirle lo que tenía que hacer. El niño quedó colgando sobre el vacío, agarrando la mano de su salvador con tanta fuerza que Inuyasha tuvo que morderse los labios para no sucumbir ante el dolor. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, saltó de nuevo hacia el túnel, y luego hasta donde los esperaba Riku con ojos llorosos. En cuanto sus pies entraron en contacto con el frío suelo rocoso se desplomó, Kosuke junto a él.

Los niños oyeron como Riku dejaba escapar otro sollozo, y sintieron segundos más tarde sus pequeñas manitas sobre sus hombros.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para estar boca arriba. Estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado, demasiado duro para su cuerpo de niño. Nunca más se metería en una cueva acompañado de niños, no señor.

Kosuke al fin se enderezó, aún algo desconcertado, pero su carácter volvió a salir a flote.

- Gracias por salvarme- fue lo primero que dijo. Inuyasha solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir palabra. Bueno, al menos se lo había agradecido, eso ya era un avance.- Pero que esto no salga de aquí, ¿trato?

Inuyasha reprimió un gruñido. Si que era orgulloso el mocoso. Aunque iba en contra de sus principios, por esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Asintió de nuevo, para dar a entender que aceptaba.

Kosuke sonrió con satisfacción, y Riku murmuró algo que sonó a "mi héroe".

En cuanto el medio demonio recuperó sus fuerzas emprendieron el camino de regreso a la aldea. Allí se despidieron, y cada uno volvió a su respetiva casa. Por suerte, Inuyasha logró llegar antes que Izayoi, así que ella no se percató de que había estado fuera durante toda la mañana. El resto del día fue muy tranquilo, algo que agradeció con toda su alma, y su madre y él aprovecharon para pasarlo bien y charlar un rato. Lo que no abandonó su cabeza fue el diario que había encontrado en la cueva, ni el nombre _Taro Horigome_.

Tenía que volver a la cueva y leer aquel diario.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Siento esta enorme tardanza, pero se debió a motivos personales. Este capítulo lo he tenido que escribir prácticamente a escondidas, bajo la colcha de mi cama, así que creo que podéis haceros una idea del trabajito que ha costado. **

**Para que no desesperéis cuando esperáis una continuación mía ( esto casi ha parecido una rima), podéis entrar en mi bio, allí os mantendré informados de cómo van las actualizaciones. O si lo preferís podéis agregarme y preguntarme personalmente, además de que no estaría nada mal charlar un rato. Mi msn es: gracias a: **

**TanInu**

**TaKeR90**

**Haro kzoids**

**satorichiva**

**izayoi-vicky**

**Rosa**

**Rous**


End file.
